The After Story and a Vampire
by LorwynLoup
Summary: The group is graduating from Yokai Academy and Tsukune has a few choices he still has to make. Who will he choose and what world will he decide to live in? This is a revised story is about Tsukune's life after Yokai.
1. Chapter 1

**\+ This story follows the manga more than the anime. There are a few things I took from the anime though.**

**++ The story itself starts after the book 14 epilogue. **

**+++This story is a revised version of the original version under the same title.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario+Vampire**

Rosario + Vampire

The After Story

Chapter 1

It was the day before graduation and everyone at Yokai Academy was excited. Well everyone except four girls. Ever since their freshman year these four girls have competed for the affection of one human boy. Moka Akashiya looked at her four friends the Snow Fairy, Mizore Shirayuki, the succubus, Kurumu Kurono, and the two witches, Yukari Sendo and Ruby Toujo, all of whom were in their pajamas.

"So why did you bring us here Moka?" Kurumu asked suppressing a yawn.

"And why so early? The sun isn't even up." Mizore said around the ice sucker in her mouth.

"I wanted to talk with you before Tsukune returns from his training with Father." Moka explained before her cheeks gained a light red coloring. "For the last few days, Tsukune has been incredibly distressed even though he doesn't show it."

"Moka, how do you know that?" Yukari asked resting her head on Ruby's shoulder.

"My blood link with him allows us to sense when the other is under emotional duress. He has been trying to decide who will be the girl in his future. Yesterday Tsukune's distressed emotions vanished from my senses meaning he has finally decided. I think I know what his decision is going to be. Option six. No one."

"How do you know this Moka?" Mizore asked.

"If he had chosen someone, then I would have still sensed extreme amounts of guilt. However, due to his personality, he can't hurt his loved ones. So I…I…I…I am willing to share." She forced out becoming very quiet.

"Wait. What? What do you mean share?" Mizore asked.

"I thought you despised the idea of multiple partners." Kurumu said.

"I do. But truth be told, I love him. I'd rather share the greatest man in the world than lose him to some floozy down the road." Moka was bright red as she finally confessed her feelings about Tsukune to the girls.

Kurumu smirked at the confession. "Well it's about time you admitted it. As a Succubus, I have to say that love is only meant to grow so I agree."

Yukari thought back to when Fang-Fang and she accidently switched bodies with each other. Back to what Tsukune said. _"Yukari is one of the people I trust most_." After a few minutes the young witch spoke up "I agree with Kurumu. After all the only one who was against sharing him at first was you Moka."

"I agree too. But then again, I've already said that even if Tsukune didn't choose me, I'd still follow him where he goes." Mizore informed.

"Great then let's go find Tsukune and tell him." Ruby finished.

"Tsukune is still in his training session with Father. We can confront him at dawn." Moka said.

‡‡‡‡

Tsukune grunted as he slammed into a boulder. Flipping to his feet, Tsukune drew his arm back, turned around, and punched at an upward angle in front of him sending a shockwave of Yoki energy towards Issa Shuzen. Issa had just slammed his own fist into Tsukune's jaw before jumping behind his student in evasion. The wave of Yoki clipped Issa's shoulder knocking the supreme vampire out of his arc. As Issa fell, Tsukune darted forward, slammed his fist into Issa's gut forcing Issa to redirect his landing. Issa traveled with the arc of Tsukune's fist before being slammed into the ground under his student's fist. Tsukune felt Issa's bones shatter and a few organs collapse under the attack causing his trainer to cough up blood. Tsukune stood up allowing Issa to heal himself before they continued.

Issa stood tall a few minutes later causing Tsukune to jump into his battle stance. His arms protected his chest while his hands got ready to strike out or block. His left foot was slightly forward giving him access to jump or run.

A slow clap caught the attention of both Issa and Tsukune. Despite the sinking moon giving way to the dawn turning the black autumn sky purple, Tsukune could clearly see the outline of a man with a burning red circle near the man's face.

"Well done Mr. Aono, we will turn you into a headmaster yet." Nurari the bus driver said walking up to the two vampires.

"Yes, well done. You have earned my blessing." Issa said extending his hand out for Tsukune to shake. "However your skills at assassination still need work, but you are now capable of fully controlling the Shinso blood in your veins."

"Thank you sir." Tsukune said bowing slightly before shaking the offered hand.

"Tsukune, it's taken almost a year to complete but it is ready." Nurari said handing the future headmaster a large flat black jewelry box.

Tsukune opened it revealing a familiar silver cross with a blood red stone in the center. Tsukune had given the cracked and broken cross, that Moka's mother created for her daughter, to the Bus Driver towards the beginning of his senior year, requesting that Nurari find someone who could turn it into a limiter for him.

"The cross will seal your Shinso blood and suppress your vampire powers. The beads are self-healing so if they get torn off, the beads will reconnect." The bus driver explained.

"Thank you." Tsukune said taking the rosary out and placed it around his neck.

The jewel flashed and Tsukune felt his Creation ability and his deeper than night aura vanish. Mentally searching his body, Tsukune found he could still access his vamperic strength, agility, and healing powers just like he could with the Holy Lock.

Issa looked to the sky. "Well Mr. Aono, it has been an honor training you. I look forward to our next session after your summer break. Remember what I said about women though."

Issa turned and walked away.

Tsukune nodded in reply before exhaustion fell upon him. "Mr. Nurari, do you happen to have the other?"

All the bus driver did was hand Tsukune another box similar to the first and told Tsukune to get some rest.

With the sun rising, Tsukune wearily left the area that served as his training grounds for the past several months. Entering the wooded graveyard that acted like a crossroads between practically everything on academy grounds, Tsukune heard his name being called. Before having a chance to react, he was tackle-hugged by Yukari and Kurumu causing the jewelry box to skitter across the ground stopping by Moka's feet.

"Good Morning Tsukune!" Kurumu exclaimed looking at her love's face. "AH! Ts-Tsukune! Y-Your eyes! They are different colors!"

"Huh? Hey you're right!" Yukari confirmed as Mizore stepped in to take a look.

"Oh it must be because of my limiter." Tsukune said.

Moka wasn't paying attention. In her hands was the open jewelry box containing a replica of the Rosary Cross she had worn for 7 years.

"Why do you have this? Where did you get it?" Moka asked her voice carrying grief and anger.

"I…um…I had it made. I had it made in case you wanted to limit your powers like Kahlua and Gyokuro did. I'm currently wearing the one Akasha made. I had it restored to seal my Shinso blood and suppress my Vampire powers. You can have this one if you want." Tsukune said pulling the beaded necklace containing the silver Rosario from under his shirt.

Moka didn't know if she should be furious at Tsukune or joyful about the gift. "No Tsukune you should keep the Rosario my mother made. After all I have the choker that went to the original Rosario."

"O-Ok. And just so you know, it will seal your Shinso blood, but you will be able to remove the Rosario on your own. Um…why are you all up so early." Tsukune asked.

"We…um…we have something to tell you." Moka said shyly.

Yukari stepped in and said "It's about your decision, we know you are not going to choose any of us to be your future however you have a seventh option."

"What do you mean a seventh option?" Tsukune asked a little confused.

"Instead of just choosing one of us you can choose all of us." Mizore answered. "We voted this morning and we agreed that if you choose that option we would share."

"Really? I never even gave that option a thought because of what Moka said last year. How did you guys know what my decision was going to be?"

"The blood link we share." Moka said. "and it's true, while I still despise multiple partners, I figured it's the only way for all of us to be truly happy."

"Could I get some time to think please?" Tsukune asked. "It's a lot to take in."

"Yes. Of course you can have time to think about it. I would have been angry if you had just said yes without thinking it over." Moka said.

Tsukune started heading towards the academy with the others in tow.

‡‡‡‡

During the middle of first class, Lilith came to Tsukune's classroom.

"Tsukune, the headmaster wants to see you in his office right away."

**\+ Hey all, I am back and I do apologize for the super long break but I am back and better than ever.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tsukune walked the steps with Lilith to the Headmaster's office. He didn't know why Nurari needed to see him, but shrugged it off knowing the Supreme Commander of all Monsters had plans of his own and Tsukune just had to go along with it. Knocking on the door Tsukune let himself in. As the door closed behind him, Tsukune finally noticed all the people in the room.

"Mr. and Mrs. Shirayuki, Mrs. Kurono, Mr. and Mrs. Sendo how are you?" Tsukune asked.

"What about us Tsukune?"

Tsukune looked to his right at other couch in the office. "Mom, Dad, Kyouko, w-w-what are you doing here?"

"Don't worry kid; your family is here under my protection." the Bus Driver said smoking his cigar.

"Ok, let's get down to business." Nurari said. "I have called you here to discuss three things. During the graduation ceremony tomorrow, I am going to out you. But first why don't you explain what this school really is Tsukune."

"Mom, Dad, as you know, monsters exist in the world and Yokai Academy is a school of, by, and for monsters. It was founded under the idea to one day unite the monster world and the human world together." Tsukune explained.

"What's going on here? I don't believe this is a school of monsters. Everyone looks normal to me." Tsukune's father exclaimed.

"Dad, this school is designed for the monsters to blend into the human world. One of the first rules we learned was that we had to stay in our human forms on campus." Tsukune pointed to the other parent's. "Moka is a Vampire, Kurumu and Mrs. Kurono are Succubi. Mizore and Mrs. Shirayuki are Snow Fairies. And Yukari and Mr. and Mrs. Sendo along with Ruby are Witches."

"H-H-H-How did this happen? Why didn't you run away once you found out?" Tsukune's mother asked.

Tsukune sighed. "It's a very long story but I guess I need to explain everything."

Tsukune started at the beginning of how he met each of the girls, how he nearly died (several times) and was injected with vampire blood, how he turned into a ghoul, how the Holy Lock suppressed the vampire blood in his body, about Fairy Tale, how he modified his body to better suit the flow of Yoki, about Alucard, and how he became a vampire ending with details regarding the choice he had to make. By the time he was done, Lilith had to retrieve the other girls and they were standing by the door. Tsukune didn't notice the girls behind him.

Tsukune's parents took the news rather well. They had known about the existence of monsters for the last year mixed with the snips of information Kyouko could remember and the way Tsukune seem more confident, it all seemed to lessen the blow they received by their son's story.

When Tsukune finished his story Nurari took over "I want to out Tsukune to the school tomorrow as proof that humans and monsters can live peacefully together. It is why I think it's a good idea for Tsukune to take a monster for a wife. Which brings us to our next topic; who will you choose?"

"For the last month I have given the subject a lot of thought. I kept writing down a list of qualities for each girl but still couldn't decide. I couldn't bear to break the hearts of four girls that I love. I love each girl for just being my friend and for so much more. I cannot afford to burn any bridge that connects me to my friends. Alone we may be powerful but together we are unstoppable. Before I received my powers they protected me and when they found out I was human their opinion of me never changed. I could list off all the qualities that make each girl the one I want to choose but it would take too long. Last night I created a sixth option, no one. I was going to tell the girls my choice this morning but they gave me one more option. One I never thought of. I can choose everyone. If I can get the permission of the parents that's the choice I want to make."

"I object!" said Mrs. Shirayuki and Mrs. Kurono.

"MOM!" both Kurumu and Mizore said together.

Tsukune turned around and saw the five girls at the door. Thinking they were going to pounce on him, Tsukune steeled himself but Kurumu and Mizore ran past him.

"Mom, Tsukune is my Mate of Fate! You never said my Mate of Fate had to be a monster." Kurumu explained.

Mizore was doing the same. "Mother, I can prove Tsukune is the one for me." And with that she waved her hand. Small snowflakes floated around Mizore.

"Mizore, why are you making it snow?" Tsukune asked.

"This isn't snow. These are ice crystals. A Snow Fairy can't make these unless her mind is pure. You are my pure thought Tsukune." Mizore replied.

"Ok Mizore, you have my blessing. You had better give me snow grandbabies Tsukune and soon." Tsurara said.

"Are you sure he is your Mate of Fate?" Aghea asked.

"Yes, Mother I'm sure. Tsukune is right, without Tsukune I am powerful but when I am with him I am unstoppable. That statement is true about all of us. Together we can change both worlds for the better." Kurumu said.

"Fine you have my blessing."

"Momma, Poppa, what about me?" Yukari asked.

"We are border beings; we have never been accepted in either world. If you have found someone who accepts you for you then you have our blessing." Yukari's parents said.

"OH, THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! I love you both!" Yukari cried out hugging both her parents before running to hug Tsukune.

"Moka, are you ok?" Tsukune asked. "You seem a bit down."

"Well I know you will never get Father's blessing, even if he is training you. Many men have sought Kahlua's hand, but none have ever beaten Father. He is very protective of his daughters even more so since Kahlua's passing."

"Moka, I have it. I challenged Issa this morning and, though just barely, won." Tsukune said causing Moka to light up.

"Mom, Dad, Kyouko, you are a part of this as well. What do you say?"

"I've spent time around these girls. They are very nice they protected me when I came here looking for Tsukune. So he already has my ok." Kyouko said.

"This is a bit unorthodox and a bit frightening but you have our ok as well. I always knew you were going to do great things." Tsukune's mother said.

"Thanks Mom."

"Now that that is out of the way, let's move on to our last topic of the day. Since Tenmei Mikogami left you as his successor, I hope you are ready to step into the role of Headmaster next year. I would also like the girls to come back as advisors for a bigger trial run of your 3 years here. I am going to bring fifty humans into this academy. I want you all to be the girls advisors." The bus driver said.

"Ok." Tsukune said.

Tsukune was nervous about the start of next year but he respected the Nurarihyon's request.

"Well I think that covers everything." Nurari said. "Parents, please allow me to accommodate you for the evening. This has been a busy day and I am sure you are all tired."

Tsukune looked out the massive windows and saw the bright full moon just starting to rise. Tsukune couldn't believe it had taken all day to set this thing up. He yawned and his stomach growled. All Tsukune wanted to do was eat and go to bed. It was a busy day and he had an even busier day tomorrow. He hugged his parents and cousin then escorted the girls to their dorms. After the four students left for their rooms Tsukune escorted Ruby to the staff dorms.

"Um…Tsukune…" Ruby said in a small voice.

"What's up Ruby?"

"I…I…n-n-need to ask you something."

"Ok. What is it?"

"W-w-w-would y-y-y-you…" Ruby stuttered.

"Ruby, take a deep breath and tell me what you want to say." Tsukune said.

"Would you be my master?" Ruby said quickly blushing furiously.

"Ruby, I told you I'm not into that kind of stuff."

"Tsukune, I've decided I don't want to be your wife, I want to be your toy. I want to be the one you order around. I know I have a perverted streak a mile long. I don't care about sex or being tied up or anything like that. I am happy being ordered around. I want to be your maid, your servant, anything. Please, Tsukune, please." Ruby begged on the verge of tears.

Tsukune sighed and said "Fine, but you're going to be a little patient with me at first. I already have four other girls to protect and keep happy."

"OH THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! Tsukune!" Ruby hugged Tsukune.

"I will do this on one condition. No master stuff. Call us by are names."

"Deal."

Tsukune finished escorting Ruby to her dorm and went back to his own. He heated some ramen, ate, and went to bed.

**\+ Yeah I know Ruby wants to be married to Tsukune as well but when I was reading the Manga I felt like she really just wanted to be ordered around. That and have someone hit her. Anyway I never saw Tsukune and Ruby ending up together. Even with the whole harem thing. **

**++In regards to Tsukune's parent's reactions, according to the epilogue of the series, the Human World has known about the Monster World since the event with Alucard. **

**+++Please R+R.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**+Hi everyone! I have received quite a few reviews regarding Tsukune, Moka, Nurari/Tenmei, and the relationship between humans and monsters. I am going to briefly explain these before the start of the next chapter.**

**++For those wondering what Tsukune is, he is genetically a modified human but physically a vampire. He has something called the Human Origins allowing him to bypass the law forbidding monsters to attack humans as well as a few other things. In the Epilogue, Tsukune states that even though he is a vampire he still considers himself a human on the inside. (I will explain more on in a later chapter.)**

**+++Outer Moka (Akasha) has died. The Moka that is present now is the original Moka. She has become softer and a little more girly since the defeat of Alucard. The easiest way to explain this is both Moka's (Outer and Inner) have fused into one person. This is evident due to the tips of Moka's silver hair gaining a pale pinkish hue to them.**

**++++I know there are a few readers who have told me I have mixed up Tenmei Mikogami, the former headmaster, and Nurari, the Bus Driver. Tenmei is gone as are the other two Dark Lords. Before the events with Alucard, Tenmei named Tsukune as his successor and the next headmaster of Yokai Academy. Since Tsukune was not of age and still in school when Tenmei died, Nurari is acting as Headmaster until Tsukune is ready to take his place.**

**+++++Finally, the relationships between humans and monsters can happen. In romantic settings it is possible due to the explanation Yukari gave in the extra chapter in the first season when Moka was seeing the "Other" Vampire. This is also true because of Mizore's father who has been speculated to be a human. (Please check the Wiki site for more info.) For the relationships as whole, I am going to briefly touch on how humans view monsters a little later on. If I have missed any explanations please let me know. **

Chapter 3

The next day started perfectly. Tsukune spent the day with the girls and his family minus Ruby, who was helping set up for graduation. The girls departed about 3 hours before the ceremony to get ready. Tsukune helped his family get back to their rooms before going to get ready himself.

2 hours later, he was in the auditorium in the front row conversing with Yukari. The ceremony started soon after ceasing the conversation. Yukari was called up to give her Valedictorian speech about how Yokai Academy would always keep the graduates connected to their friends even after they departed for either the human world or the monster world. Nurari and Ruby handed out diplomas and before Tsukune knew it, it was time for the big announcement.

The temporary headmaster stepped up to the podium and said "Teachers, graduates, parents, the reason for this school is to teach adolescent monsters how to coexist with humans in their world. When this Academy was started, the founders had a dream where both worlds could know about the other and coexist peacefully. For the past three years a human has attended classes with you under both the former headmaster, Tenmei Mikogami, and my supervision. He has survived three years of tests and battles with enemies of the academy and fellow students alike. He single handedly banished the negative thoughts about humans from five wonderful girls and befriended them. Those five monsters have stayed by his side for three years even though they knew his secret. So it is with deepest pride, greatest pleasure, and the request of Headmaster Mikogami that I announce his successor as the first human to ever successfully graduate from Yokai Academy and the newest Headmaster of Yokai Academy..." He motioned for Tsukune to join him on the stage "...Tsukune Aono."

While some parents had angry outbursts, the students whispered among themselves until one student stood up and started clapping. Then another and another pretty soon the entire graduating class, the teachers, and some of the parents who weren't prejudiced were clapping. However the parents who were prejudice started shouting profanities until a heavy set balding man stood up and shouted "I thought the policy for humans discovering this place was death."

The man knew Tsukune was too far to reach but he located Tsukune's parent's scent and lunged for them. A golden washtub appeared above him, but the man had already transformed into his true self. He was a Blob Monster. The Blob Monster absorbed the blow from the washtub and continued his rampage to get to Tsukune's parents. By now some of the other parents were changing forms as they made their way to the humans.

Right before Tsukune's eyes, the auditorium seemed to divide, those who accepted humans and those who didn't. _"I have to stop this before anyone gets hurt."_ Tsukune thought.

Leaping off the stage, Tsukune made a beeline for the Blob Monster. The Blob was reached Tsukune's parents and cousin first, who were frozen in fear. The Blob made to punch the seats the humans were sitting in but his attack was stopped by an arm causing the Blob to uppercut Tsukune sending him flying. Tsukune's fall was broken by a few chairs that were unfortunately broken upon impact. Ruby watched with Nurari upon the stage and winced as Tsukune landed.

Koko made it to the Blob Monster and used Batty's hammer mode to attack. The blow stopped the Blob's second attack but not him. Tsukune got up as Moka ran to check on him.

"Moka, we have to stop this fight." Tsukune said standing up. "We need to get their attention so we can talk this through."

Moka nodded, reached into her Graduation gown, grabbed ahold of the silver limiter Tsukune gave her to suppress her Shinso powers and pulled it off. Moka's appearance remained the same. Her pale pink tipped silver hair wrapped around her shoulders while her red eyes casted a menacing glare across the crowd as her strength returned surrounded in a darker than night aura. Moka would normally use her Creation ability to create armor, but didn't deem it necessary since she was only trying to get everyone's attention and settled for pumping out massive amounts of Shinso energy. As the powerful aura sent an unearthly chill down everyone's spine, the monsters looked over at the Vampire.

Moka suppressed her darker than night aura once everyone's gaze was on both her and Tsukune.

"You are all acting like children! The Monster world has already been discovered thanks to Fairy Tale. Know your place and start acting your age!" Moka said harshly.

"If we continue on this path then both worlds will be destroyed. Nurari, do I have the power to change school rules?" Tsukune asked looking at the Bus Driver.

"Of course kid! The only one who can overrule you is me." Nurari said lighting a cigar.

"As of now, the zero human tolerance policy is abolished. I am sure some of you are angry that a human has been attending school with your children but this is to start building a trust with the human world. Now that the human world knows of our existence, we are at a higher risk of destroying the world and because of that we need to start working together in order to save it. Now how about we start by helping each other clean-up this place?" Tsukune said ignoring the uneasy feeling in his gut.

The monsters hung on Tsukune's every word. After everyone got to work cleaning up the disaster, Tsukune went to check on his family.

"Mom, Dad, Kyouko, are you all alright?" Tsukune asked checking his family over for any serious injuries.

"We are fine, Tsukune. A little banged up but ok. Are you ok? How on earth did you ever survive?" Tsukune's mother asked checking her son over.

True to her word, Tsukune's family were perfectly fine minus a few cuts and abrasions from the debris.

"I'm fine, Mom. Really, and I had some help from my..." Tsukune stopped as a chill ran up his spine.

Not even thinking, Tsukune activated the Conversion channel in his left arm converting his Yoki into power then sent the power through his Amplification channel as he turned around. Tsukune's fist entered a thick jelly like substance before his hand erupted in pain as acid started dissolving his hand effectively canceling out the attack.

"Your attacks are useless Tsukune Aono. Your life ends here." The Blob monster said allowing his green gelatinous body to slowly work its way up Tsukune's arm.

"Fairy Tale!" Tsukune gasped in pain causing the Blob Monster to chuckle. "That's right and next I will eat your family."

Reaching deep into himself, Tsukune unleased his vampire form, causing his canines to elongate and his different colored eyes to turn red and catlike. Using his immense strength, Tsukune ripped his arm out of the blob's body.

"I will give you one chance to leave because she won't be so forgiving." Tsukune said pointing to Moka.

The Blob monster ignored Tsukune's warning and morphed his hand into a giant hammer to flatten Tsukune with. The blob monster never got the chance to attack. Moka had used her Creation ability to destroy the hammer.

"AHHH! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY HAND? IT WON'T GROW BACK!" The Blob monster screamed in pain.

Moka went to attack again but was stopped by a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Leave here with your life or stay and perish." Tsukune said his voice hard and cold.

The fat assassin morphed back into his human guise nursing a stub where his hand once was before running out of the auditorium.

After Tsukune got his parents to settle down and the auditorium cleaned up enough to have it fixed over the summer, it was time for the party. Tsukune kept getting pulled away from the girls as everyone wanted to congratulate Tsukune for accomplishing such a feat. Finally Tsukune managed to extract himself from the mass of grads and danced with each of the four girls. Now that schooling was done, his choice was made, and the monster world accepted him (Sort of), he felt like a thousand pound weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

The girls looked stunning in their dresses. Moka's was a ruby red ball gown, Kurumu's was a sapphire blue dress that hugged her curves and Yukari's dress was a deep purple color.

For the first time since Tsukune started school he had never seen Mizore be the center of attention. Her dress was an icy blue and when she moved the dress shimmered making an aurora borealis.

Tsukune felt a hand on his shoulder half way through the night. He turned around and saw the Bus Driver.

"You made it kid, congratulations!"

"Thank you." Tsukune said.

"Moka, Tsukune, Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari, I will see you guys tomorrow morning. Moka, the Headmaster has kept something for you for the past 8 years' something from your mother." The Bus Driver said then walked away.

The party continued until the wee hours of the morning. Tsukune walked the girls back to their dorms for their final night at Yokai.


	4. Chapter 4

**\+ Hi all, well today is the day the last book is released in the U.S. It's been an awesome series and I hope you will all stick by me as I continue to write the after story! Without further ado, here is the revised version of Chapter 4.**

Chapter 4

The Bus Driver and Tsukune were talking at the bus stop waiting for the girls to arrive. When the girls finally arrived, Tsukune's jaw almost dropped. The girls looked stunning. Moka was in a simple yet almost form fitting yellow summer dress. Kurumu was in a semi-revealing baby blue short-sleeve top with a matching short skirt. Yukari had on her normal witch's hat and cape but she was wearing a soft lavender summer dress underneath. Mizore wore a stunning icy green long-sleeve shirt and a short glacier blue skirt. She carried a purse that Tsukune could only guess that Mizore's cooling suckers in them. Ruby had on a hot pink corset with her normal black skirt.

"Y-Y-You all look amazing!" Tsukune said.

"You don't look half bad either." Kurumu replied.

Tsukune was wearing a denim knee length shorts and a simple gray t-shirt exposing the circuit board Yoki channels on his arms. His purple beaded Rosario rested on the cotton material reflecting the sunlight.

"We ready to go?" The Bus Driver asked.

"I think so." Tsukune replied allowing the girls to board the bus first.

After climbing onto the bus, Tsukune took the nearest available seat which was right next to Ruby. As Tsukune sat down he noticed Ruby was sitting rather stiffly.

"Relax Ruby, everything is fine. There aren't any assassins around." Tsukune said guessing that's what was making Ruby act on edge.

"S-Sorry, Tsukune. I-I guess I'm just worried." Ruby responded though she didn't move from her stiff position.

Nurari sat down in the driver's seat, closed the door before taking off for the dimensional tunnel. Colors swirled around the bus as Nurari navigated the mysterious tunnel to reach their mysterious destination. A white light appeared in the distance which got bigger and brighter as the bus got closer. Finally the bus exited the four dimensional tunnel and onto a large extravagant circular driveway. Yukari looked out the back window and saw the tunnel was made up of cherry blossom trees.

"Welcome" Nurari said "to Bloodriver Estate."

The mansion looked like a mix between a 15th century castle and the main building of Yokai Academy.

"This estate inspired the Academy. The grounds hold a small hot springs, training facilities, several gardens, a few alternate dimensions, and a view of the mountains surrounding the estate. And of course the house itself sits directly in the center. " The driver explained.

"For being abandoned for 8 years the place looks magnificent." Kurumu observed.

"This place has been empty for about two decades. After the Shuzen family released Akasha from Alucard, she decided to stay with the Shuzen's and as you know she fell in love and had Moka. Well, almost. The gardeners have been taking care of the grounds and the maids have kept the house clean but the cooks won't be here until tomorrow night. I've kept an eye on the place from time to time. Well this is where you get off." The Bus Driver stopped at the large stone steps leading up to the front door and opened the door. A few butlers started taking their bags out of the bus's storage compartment.

"I will be back in a few weeks to bring you back to the school. There are drivers that can take you to any major city in Japan." The Bus Driver explained. "One more thing all the staff are monsters, just a little FYI." He looked passed the group and yelled, "Ava, they're all yours."

As Tsukune passed Nurari, the Bus Driver stopped him.

"Watch it kid, you may not be at the Academy anymore, but this is still a scary place." Nurari said causing Tsukune to nod.

After Tsukune stepped off the bus, the Bus Driver closed the door and headed back towards the cherry blossom tunnel.

‡‡‡‡

Ava turned out to be this plump short woman with gray flecks peppering her blonde hair. Tsukune noticed a gold circle on Ava's tongue as she spoke and figured out the head maid was a siren. She ushered the group into the house. The outside of the building may have looked like Yokai Academy but the inside was a different story. Tsukune felt like he stepped into one of those American plantation houses.

"Let me show you to the Parlor. Your rooms are still being built." Ava said as she ushered the group into an adjoining room right off the entrance.

As the group entered the Parlor, Mizore noticed a large painting hanging above the fireplace causing her to yelp and hide behind Tsukune before she realized the painting was just that. The swirling paint created a picture of a familiar looking man on a throne with a small pink haired girl standing next to him.

"It's ok, Mizore. Alucard is gone." Tsukune reassured as he glanced at the painting.

Everyone else was frozen momentarily by the painting until Tsukune spoke.

"So…um…what did she mean by built?" Kurumu asked looking around the room at the other pictures in the room.

"I'm not sure. Moka, are you ok?" Tsukune asked sitting down next to Moka.

While everyone was looking around the room looking at the décor, Moka was staring at the low table in the center of the room. In the center of the table was an envelope with one word written on it in curly writing. _Moka_.

Moka reached down and finally picked the envelope up and opened it. Moka stood there with trembling hands as she slowly pulled the letter out of the envelope before reading it aloud.

_My Dearest Moka,_

_Welcome to your new home. If you are reading this then it means that I am already gone and you now wear the Rosario. I want to say how sorry I am for not being here when you needed me the most and I hope one day you can forgive me. I am sure by now you have become a strong and beautiful young lady. But even so I'm sorry I left you with a terrible burden I had hoped to protect you from. The burden of being the First Ancestor. I wish I could have been there for your graduation, I wish I could be here when you find your Destined One, and to see you walk down the aisle when you marry your Destined One. Whoever and whatever they may be. There are three things I wish for you. The first is that you will never regret the choices you make, the second is I hope you follow in my footsteps and work to one day unite the monster world and the human world. Finally my third wish is I hope that you will take this empty house and one day fill it with your family and friends but most importantly with love. Remember, I will always be with you and I love you so much._

_Love,_

_Mom_

As Moka read, a lump formed in her throat and with every word it grew bigger and bigger. Her eyes started to tear up and she struggled to keep from crying. Unfortunately that was a fight she was quickly loosing. As she read the final sentence '_Remember, I will always be with you and I love you so much_.' The dam broke. Tears fell onto the letter causing some of the words to become unreadable.

The last time Tsukune saw Moka cry was in the midst of battle in the Hanging Garden last year. Risking getting kicked later on, Tsukune wrapped his arms around the silver haired beauty. Instead of rejecting him Moka dropped the letter, grabbed ahold of his shirt, and held him close. She felt Tsukune's X-Shaped scar on her cheek and heard the slow even rhythm of his heart.

After about a half hour of holding Moka and gently rubbing her back, she finally calmed down. Tsukune looked down at the silver haired beauty, and saw she had worn herself out. Tsukune knew this Moka may kick him later on but allowed her to continue sleeping on his chest a little longer. After another twenty minutes or so, Moka started to stir.

Moka opened her eyes and found herself resting on Tsukune's chest. When she discovered this she quickly jumped to the other end of the couch. She saw Tsukune's tear stained shirt.

"I am so sorry Tsukune. I don't know when I became such a girl." Said Moka still a little red faced.

"It's ok. Really. You are supposed to be a girl from time to time. Otherwise I'd be out of a job."

"Where is everyone else?" Moka asked finally noticing that they were the only two people left in the parlor.

"Ava took them to their rooms. They wanted to give you some time to calm down." Tsukune replied. "And you looked really peaceful. We didn't want to wake you."

"Tsukune, how long have I been out?" Moka asked standing up.

"About an hour. Moka, you don't have to be embarrassed. Even vampires can cry from time to time. It will be alright your friends won't hold that against you." Tsukune said.

"I thought by now you would have learned your place." Said Moka, as she swung her foot around to kick Tsukune.

Tsukune powered up the Conversion Channel and grabbed Moka's foot before it made contact. He pushed it away causing Moka to spin, lose her balance and fall back onto the couch. Tsukune grabbed the arm that was coming up to punch him.

"We don't want to level the house. We will deal with it later." Tsukune said.

Tsukune didn't know why Moka was acting so cold but he would wait to figure it out after Moka had calmed down. Moka nodded in response and watched Tsukune walk to the door to call for Ava.

**+As always please R&amp;R!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"So what did you mean by our rooms were being built?" Moka asked semi giving Tsukune the cold shoulder.

"The bedrooms in this house are unique. The house senses what type of monster enters the house and designs a room to fit their needs and personality. They longer a person stays here the more detailed the room will become." Ava explained as she guided the two up to their rooms. "This one is yours Mr. Aono."

Tsukune's room was on the fourth floor. He opened the door and felt like he had been transported home. The room looked like his bedroom at his home in the human world. Then Tsukune noticed the subtle differences. His twin bed was now a king, the room was a bit more spacious and he had his own private bathroom.

"This way, Miss Akashiya. I have a feeling you will be satisfied with the master bedroom. Mr. Aono, could you please follow us? Just in case. Except for Miss Akashiya's, everyone's bedroom is on the fourth floor." Ava said.

As Tsukune and Moka followed Ava up another flight of stairs to the master bedroom, Moka refused to talk to him; which left Tsukune wondering what was wrong.

"This was your mother's room. I think you will like her design." Ava said stopping at a single wooden door.

Ava opened the door and allowed the two to go in. The bedroom was a giant rectangular room. The bedroom itself was different shades of green. The bed was a four poster California King with sea green linens that was positioned in the center of the back wall. A giant set of sliding French doors led out to a terrace. Off to the one side of the room was a set of spiraling stairs and a door. Moka opened the door and discovered it was the Master Bath.

Although the Master Bath was quite a bit smaller than the bedroom it was still pretty big. The black marble counter held a set of his and hers glass vessel sinks. Off to one corner of the room was a giant bathtub. Instead of having a shower, the bathroom held a giant closet close to the bathtub. Moka opened the closet and the top half of the closet held towels while the bottom half held bottles of dry herb mixtures Tsukune could only guess that they were the ingredients vampires used to neutralize water. Ava confirmed his guess. "One bottle of that mixture is enough to neutralize the purifying effects of water in that tub. The drawers under the sinks carry smaller vials for the sinks."

A smaller hanging cabinet held different kinds of soaps and shampoos. And finally the last door lead to a small room that held the toilet. Tsukune and Moka backtracked to the bedroom and both were about to see where the spiraling stare case led when Moka noticed a third door on the opposite side of the room. She went over to it and opened the double doors. She found the walk in closet. Moka noticed that her clothes were already hanging up next to clothes she had never even seen before. Tsukune and Moka discovered that the stairs was one of two sets of staircases that lead to the roof.

"So, what do you think Miss Akashiya?" Ava asked.

"Moka, please. And I love it. Um could you show us where the others are?"

"Certainly."

The two followed Ava to find the other girls and see what their rooms were like.

The first person they visited was Ruby. Ruby's room was done in different shades of gray. There were a few perverted objects around the room but nothing too extreme. At least not out in the open. The only things that made it hers were the cabinets full of potion ingredients and a desk that held her Grimoire and there was a small walk in closet that held her massive skirts and corsets. She had a private bathroom as well hers contained a large bathtub and a glass shower. Like Tsukune's, Ruby's bed was a king. Her room had a fireplace and next to it was a small black cauldron.

Yukari's room was next. Her room was done in shades of purple. The most notable feature was the amethyst color circles on the walls. The back of her king size bed had a massive amount of stuffed animals. Like Ruby, Yukari had a few cabinets filled with potion ingredients and a fireplace with a small black cauldron next to it. She had a large desk which currently held her wand and a stack of loose papers containing spells. Lining one wall of her room was a bookcase filled with books on magic. A large squishy chair guarded a lamp in the corner next to the bookshelves. Yukari also had a walk-in closet and her bathroom was an exact replica of Ruby's.

Instead of a fireplace Mizore had an A.C. unit which was currently on. Tsukune shivered because of how cold the shades of icy blue and green made the bedroom feel. The linens on her bed looked like freshly fallen snow. Tiny crystals hung on the ceiling and the track lights around the room made the crystals make an aurora borealis. A Plexiglas desk sat in one corner while a dresser built into the wall held her suckers. There were other little odds and ends that made the room feel like hers. Her bathroom looked similar to the others except the icy colors invaded the bathroom as well.

Kurumu's was the last room they visited. Her room looked tiny compared to the others. The smell of chocolate chip cookies filled the air. Her room was done in shades of red. Lit candles lined the walls and the carpet made the illusion that it was covered in rose petals. A king size bed rested against the far wall. Kurumu's room had a dresser, a walk-in closet, and a large bathroom. Tsukune was about to ask Kurumu why her room was so small when she showed them a hidden fourth door. This one led to an apartment sized kitchen. The kitchen contained a double sink, a dishwasher, a fully stocked refrigerator, a double oven, fully stocked cupboards filled with baking supplies, and a beautiful view of the mountains.

‡‡‡‡

A few hours later Tsukune asked Ava if there was a place that Moka and him could talk and not destroy anything. Ava gave Tsukune directions to the training room. Tsukune found Moka in her room lost in thought.

He gave a small knock on the door and said "Hey want to go for a walk?"

"Um…sure." Moka replied.

The two were silent as they walked out of the mansion.

"Are you ok?" Tsukune asked.

"I'm fine. This place is beautiful." Moka said as the two passed into a Japanese style garden.

"Yes it is."

Moka was silent for a bit longer before she said "I just miss her."

"I miss her too. Your father once told me that Outer Moka was an alter ego of your mother and even though Akasha's consciousness has disappeared, Outer Moka is still here. That proof is here." Tsukune said gathering some of Moka's hair to show her the pale pink tips. "Not to mention we both carry a piece of her where ever we go." Tsukune continued subconsciously grabbing the silver cross resting on his chest.

Moka touched the choker around her neck as thoughts of her mother and other half swam in her head causing her to tune out the rest of the world.

"…Ka…Moka…Hey Moka!"

"Wha?!" Moka shook her head finally coming back to reality. "What did you say?"

"I asked what's wrong?" Tsukune asked.

"Nothing. Nothing is wrong." Moka said.

"Moka please talk to me. I know something is wrong. You are sad, but you almost seem fearful about something. It's hard not to know when we are connected via the Blood Link."

"Nothing is wrong! Just…Just leave me alone!" Moka snapped back in a cold tone Tsukune hadn't heard in a long while.

Moka knew what she said was a lie. She was afraid of what the future held for her and the man standing in front of her. And for once she was afraid of what the others would say to her if they found out. So Moka turned on her heel and walked off.

Tsukune watched Moka walk away, he was about to chase after her when his world went dark.

"Hi Tsukune, the chocolate chip cookies are done. Do you want some?" Kurumu said as she suffocated Tsukune until a golden washtub fell on her moments later knocking the covered basket of cookies out of her hand.

"Kurumu, your big boobs are suffocating him." Yukari said.

"Sorry, Tsukune."

"Did you add a love potion to the cookies again?" Yukari asked.

"Of course not. I already have him. I just want Tsukune's attention since Moka had him most of the day."

"Well I want his attention too." Yukari said as both girls were pulling on Tsukune's arms.

Suddenly the temperature dropped and two ice daggers came out of nowhere and impaled the two girls in their heads. The two girls let go and the air around them warmed up again.

"You two, Moka needs Tsukune more then you guys right now. Just think about it. Moka finds out she has inherited a mansion from her late mother and finds a letter from her all in the same day. How do you think she feels?" Mizore said as she stepped out from behind a tree and walked up to the others.

"I guess you are right. I can show Tsukune what I found later. Maybe I can get Ruby to help me with my Grimoire some more." Yukari said more to herself then to the others.

"Girls, I will spend time with each of you, I promise. But today belongs to Moka." Tsukune said before he departed to find the upset vampire.

He found her sitting on a bench five minutes later.

"So what's wrong? I know today has been stressful for you but it's no reason to get so upset about it." Tsukune said sitting down cautiously.

"You have no right to pry into my emotions." Moka said. "I am a vampire. I fear nothing."

Tsukune could practically see the anger radiating off the vampire and knew the only way to get this side of Moka to calm down was to fight.

"Well that's obviously a lie. You are afraid of _something_." Tsukune said as he prepared to jump out of the way from Moka's fist.

Moka missed and slammed her fist into the giant tree behind her. There was a loud crack but the tree stayed firm. The two heard someone shout from further down the path. Tsukune looked in the direction the voice.

A tall tan man who appeared to be in his early twenties came running up to the two teens.

"No disrespect Miss Akashiya, but if you are going to fight, please use the reflection." The man said as he pointed to a small pagoda about a hundred yards from where they stood.

"None taken, you are right. I really don't want to destroy such a beautiful place." Moka said.

She grabbed Tsukune's arm, dragged him to the Reflection Pool, threw him into the pool of water, and jumped in after him.

‡‡‡‡

As Moka fell through the pool she found herself upside down in a vast gorge. Massive craters decorated a few spots on the ground and walls.

_"__Mom must have come here to blow off steam when she was pissed."_ Moka thought looking for Tsukune.

She spotted Tsukune dusting himself off on the other side of the pool. She jumped over the water and as she landed she spun in an attempt to kick Tsukune, fortunately for her, the kick landed and Tsukune went flying into the side of the cliff leaving a human sized hole behind him.

Tsukune ran back to Moka at super speed charging the Conversion Channel as he ran. The Amplification Channel activated when Tsukune reached Moka.

"Are you trying to piss me off even more then I already am? Don't insult me Tsukune Aono. You're pulling your punches. I know you are way faster than that." Moka said and dodged his attack then countered with a high kick to Tsukune's chin.

Tsukune went flying once again but righted himself in mid-air landing on his feet.

"FINE THEN, TRY THIS!" Tsukune shouted removing his Rosario.

Tsukune's aura became darker, his heterochromia eyes turned red and silted, and his canines became longer forming fangs. This time he only amplified his natural vampiric power instead of using the Conversion Channel. He ran at his top speed towards Moka and slammed his fist into her chest knocking her back towards the rock wall. Tsukune was preparing to deflect Moka's next attack but instead he heard a small chuckle.

"That's more like it. I guess I don't have to hold back either." Moka said removing her own Rosario and lunged for Tsukune.

The fight went on for quite a few hours. The physical brawl slowly turned into a sword fight. With help from their Creation ability, Tsukune formed a silver rapier while Moka made a katana; and eventually that melted into a sky battle when Tsukune formed wings to escape the katana aimed for his legs.

Moka delivered another kick to Tsukune's head sending him down towards the ground, leaving a very large crater around Tsukune. Moka landed next to Tsukune, a bit out of breath, and extended a hand to help him up.

Tsukune graciously accepted the hand and stood. Walking back to the portal, Tsukune picked up the two gleaming crosses and went back to Moka.

"I must say Tsukune, you've really come a long way since that day I ran you over on my bike." Moka said laughing a little.

"Well I've had some pretty great teachers to train me." Tsukune said handing Moka's cross over to her.

Tsukune placed the beads around his neck and felt the blood armor vanish as everything reversed itself, thus returning Tsukune to his modified human body. Moka did the same but not much changed for her.

"It's weird seeing that from my side." Moka said watching as Tsukune went from Shinso to human.

"It doesn't feel any different from the effects of the Holy Lock." Tsukune replied absently mindedly. "Are you ready to go back?"

Moka nodded and together both vampires jumped into the water returning to the pagoda in the garden.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As Tsukune and Moka walked back to the mansion Moka noticed Tsukune was lost in thought.

"Tsukune, are you ok? You seem like you're the one a million miles away now." Moka asked bringing Tsukune back to reality.

"Um yeah, I'm ok. I am just trying to decide what I'm going to do tomorrow and with whom. After you ran off the other girls attacked me and I basically told them I would spend a day with each of them. Anyway I need to go find Ruby. Maybe she can help me." Tsukune replied.

"Oh ok, that sounds like a great idea. So what are you planning?"

"Wouldn't you like to know? That's for me to know and you to find out." Tsukune teased.

"Fine, if you won't tell me can I at least have a sip of your blood? I haven't had any in a while and I promise I won't take much." Moka asked shyly.

Tsukune shook his head and smiled before exposing his neck to the thirsty vampire. Moka scraped her fangs across Tsukune's neck causing him to shudder. Moka found the spot she was looking for and Tsukune winced as Moka sank her razor sharp fangs into his tender neck. Moka retracted her fangs and allowed the warm rich blood to enter her mouth. She sucked on the puncture wounds for a few seconds before releasing Tsukune to relish the sweet liquid. The wounds healed almost instantly leaving Tsukune a little weakened by the sudden blood loss.

By the time the two got back to the front steps the crickets were starting to sing. Tsukune opened the door and allowed Moka to enter the house. Tsukune said good night to Moka and went to his room to write a list out before going to find Ruby. As he entered his room he found a silver covered tray sitting on his desk. He uncovered it and found dinner waiting for him. Tsukune quickly ate and wrote out his list for Ruby then went to find the eldest of the two witches.

Tsukune went to Ruby's room and knocked on her door but there was no answer. Then he remembered what Yukari said earlier. _"Maybe I can get Ruby to help me with my Grimoire."_ He went across the hall and knocked on the young witch's door.

"Just a minute." A voice called out from behind the door.

The door opened and revealed the fourteen year old witch who looked like she had just gotten out of the shower. Yukari was dressed in a fluffy pink bathrobe and had her hair wrapped in a soft white towel.

"Hi Tsukune!" Yukari said happily.

"H-hi Yukari, I need to ask you something but it can wait until you get dressed." He said as his face got red looking at the young witch.

"Want to come in? I was just about to enlarge my pajamas when you knocked."

"Um I'll wait out here."

"In." Yukari commanded with a nod of her head.

As Tsukune followed Yukari back into her bedroom he noticed a set of pale yellow pajamas with a giant teddy bear head on the shirt with a little red bow at the neck line lying on her bed. Yukari picked up her purple heart shaped wand. As she said the spell that would make her clothes bigger the Star of David in the center of the heart started to glow. She neared the end of the spell, tapped her pajamas and the cloth expanded a few inches. Yukari set her wand down, picked her pajamas up and walked to the bathroom. She closed the door but left it open just enough to talk to Tsukune while she got dressed.

"So what did you want to ask me?"

"Well I have two things I want to ask you. The first is do you want to spend the day with me tomorrow? And have you seen Ruby?"

"Who is all going to be around you tomorrow?"

"No one. It will be just you and me. It's why I need to find Ruby"

Yukari stepped out of the bedroom, fully dressed, and answered with a smile on her face. "Then my answer is yes. I would love to spend the day with you. And I believe Ruby is on the roof."

"Great. Oh before I forget. Tomorrow, could you leave all your magical items here? This includes your hat, cape, and wand." Tsukune asked.

"But a witch…" Yukari began to protest.

"Without her wand is powerless. I know, but for one day could you trust me?"

Yukari thought about it. She remembered what happened her freshman year with the Lizard Men. How defenseless she felt when they broke her wand. She vowed she would never be defenseless ever again. However she trusted Tsukune with her life she sighed and said, "I already trust you. I trust you with my life. Ok I'll leave my wand here."

"Thank you. I will talk to you tomorrow." Tsukune said as he walked towards the door.

"Wait, where are we going tomorrow?" Yukari asked.

"You will just have to wait and see."

‡‡‡‡

Tsukune found Ruby on the roof looking at the stars. "Aren't they beautiful? I don't think I have ever seen so many." Ruby said as Tsukune approached her.

Tsukune looked up and saw billions upon billions of stars. He thought he could even see the hazy arm of the Milky Way. "Yes, they are. Um Ruby, could you help me?"

"Sure Tsukune, what do you need help with?"

"I want to take each girl on an individual date. Anyway I need help with three of the dates." Tsukune explained as he handed the list he created to Ruby.

Ruby looked the list over then said "I can accomplish this, but what about Yukari?"

Tsukune sidestepped behind Ruby and wrapped his arms around her. He felt Ruby's heartbeat quicken through her corset, however he found what he was looking for. He smiled as he felt not only Ruby's aura but the faint auras of Mizore and Kurumu spike. One aura fueled by love and two fueled by jealousy. He smiled but pretended not to notice the girls as he leaned into Ruby and whispered in her ear. He released her and sidestepped once again to lean on the railing.

"You're taking her..." Ruby started to say.

"Yes."

"You know she is still terri…"

"Yes I do."

"And you still asked her to leave her…"

"Yes."

"And she agreed?"

"Surprisingly, yes. However I do have one other favor, could you make sure the others don't follow us. I don't think I could handle all of them. The last two times we went things got out of control. And um don't tell the girls what I have planned for them please." Tsukune said.

"No problem Tsukune, I can do that."

"Thank you so much Ruby. Well it's been a long day and I have another big day tomorrow. So I will see you in the morning. Good night Ruby." Tsukune said.

"Good night Tsukune." Ruby replied.

Tsukune turned around and went to the door that lead to the hall way. He rested his hand on the knob for a moment before calling out, "Good night Mizore, Good night Kurumu."

There was a slight rustle above him. Tsukune waited for the girls to climb down from the roof of the staircase.

"So you're going out with Yukari tomorrow huh? Well what are we supposed to do for a full day without you?" Kurumu complained.

"Aren't you two working on a new duet? You could always continue to work on that." Tsukune said.

"Yes, Black and White Duet, Number 26." Mizore replied "Unfortunately we have no idea where to train."

"There is a reflection in the Japanese Garden of a canyon. It's where Moka and I fought earlier. Anyway I'm going to bed good night girls." Tsukune said as he turned the knob and walked down the stairs.

When Tsukune got back to his bedroom, he changed into his pajamas and collapsed on the bed. In no time at all he was sound asleep.

‡‡‡‡

Tsukune woke the next morning to a surprise. Kurumu was fast asleep beside him. _"WHAT?! What is Kurumu doing in my bed? I should wake her but she seems so peaceful I'll just interrogate her when I get back this evening."_ Tsukune thought.

He was a little shocked to see the succubus in his bed but gently extracted himself from the arms of the dream demon. He managed to get out of bed without waking Kurumu. He quickly got dressed and left his room. Tsukune went downstairs to the kitchen to wait for Yukari and to talk to Ava about getting a driver to take them to the Human World. He fixed himself a bowl of cereal and waited for Yukari to come down the stairs. A little while later Ruby and Mizore walked into the kitchen still in their pajamas.

"Good morning girls." Tsukune said.

"Good morning Tsukune" the two replied.

"Do you know if Yukari is up yet?"

"Yes, Moka is helping her put on the finishing touches." Ruby said. "We were going get Kurumu to help us but she wasn't in her room."

"It's because she is in mine." Tsukune said.

"WHAT?!" the two girls yelled.

"What happened? Why are you yelling?" a voice asked from behind the two girls.

Mizore and Ruby turned to see Moka and Yukari standing there.

Moka was like the others, still in her pajamas. Yukari, however, was a different story. She was wearing a light red blouse and a light blue mini skirt. The blouse clung to the subtle curves Yukari gained over her final year at Yokai. Her black hair, which she decided to grow out, fell in ringlets over her shoulders and down her back that stopped at the middle of her back. She wore just enough make-up to bring out her violet eyes.

"Our little Succubus friend is currently in Tsukune's bed." Mizore responded.

"WHAT?!" Moka and Yukari yelled.

Yukari turned around and started for the stairs when Tsukune's voice caused her to stop.

"Yukari, wait. We'll interrogate Kurumu tonight when we get back. And she is stuck here with 3 other girls."

"Ok. I guess you are right." Yukari said as she sat down to eat breakfast. "So will you tell me where we are going now?"

"The only thing I will tell you is that we are going to the Human World."


	7. Chapter 7

**+Hey everyone, instead of splitting chapter 6 this is now chapter 7. This chapter has a bit of a crossover. My little brother turns 19 this week and he loves Ros-Vam and Angel Beats! So as a little extra gift I am including the band Girls Dead Monster from Angel Beats into the story. Just a little FYI.**

**++ Note: the first episode of the Anime never revealed Tsukune's human friend's names. So I gave them some.**

Chapter 7

Half an hour later Tsukune and Yukari were in the car to take them to the Human World. Despite going to the Human World without her wand she was excited. The only thing that would make this day any better was if she had gotten to spend it with both Tsukune and Moka.

"Tsukune? Why are we going into the Human World?" Yukari asked.

"I want to show you the magic of the Human World. Of course that is for later in the day." Tsukune replied.

The car ride to Tsukune's mysterious location took about an hour to get there. The car finally stopped at the entrance to a three mile boardwalk. As Yukari got out she could see a giant wheel and several metal structures in the distance.

"What is this place?" Yukari said in awe.

"It's called a boardwalk. Humans come here to shop and have fun during the summertime. Are you ready?" Tsukune asked as he held out his hand.

Yukari took his hand and the two began to walk towards the entrance to the boardwalk. Tsukune could see how nervous the witchling was and gently squeezed her hand.

"It will be ok Yukari; I promise I won't let anyone hurt you." Tsukune said.

"I know. It's just difficult to reverse 11 years of being told Humans are the enemy."

Yukari took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. As she relaxed she noticed the boardwalk was alive. The smells of foods from the different vendors and the music from the different street performers blended together creating something Yukari had never experienced before.

"Ok, Tsukune, I'm ready. Let's go!" Yukari said.

The air was warm, the sun was out, and Yukari was with the man she loved. The two spent most of the morning window shopping and watching the street performers. Yukari was having a great time. Whenever she saw a performance she liked, Tsukune would give her a few Yen to put in that person's collection jar. Yukari was watching some street dancers when someone called Tsukune's name. She turned to see a young man walking towards them. He looked to be about 18 and had brown hair and glasses.

"Tsukune? Tsukune Aono? Is that you? Wow it's been a while." The boy said.

Tsukune turned and said "Hey Tamaki, how have you been and you are right. Three years is a long time. How are you?"

"I'm good. Are you and your date here for the concert?" Tamaki asked.

"What concert?"

"Mine." a pink haired, dark red eyed female said as she walked from a nearby restroom.

The girl was wearing a dark pink tank top and short blue jean shorts and sandals. On her left thigh she wore a dark purple garter that held three pink plastic letters. _G.D.M._ She has a tattoo of a crow on her right foot with the words _'The starry sky is the best stage of them all' _surrounding the crow. Yukari thought that this girl was very pretty. Tsukune thought this girl looked familiar and tried to place who she was but for some reason couldn't.

"What? You don't remember me?" the girl asked teasingly. "Let me remind you. You were my number one fan in middle school._" _

Tsukune blushed as he realized who the girl was. Yukari felt a twinge of jealousy as Tsukune let go of her hand and hugged this strange girl.

"Iwasawa, it's been a while. How have you been? Oh Yukari, this is Masami Iwasawa. She was the lead singer of my middle school's rock band."

"Is." Iwasawa corrected. "We got back together after I returned from my three year trip to America. Now who is this?"

"Iwasawa, Tamaki, this is my girlfriend, Yukari Sendo. My school's number one student."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Yukari." Tamaki and Iwasawa said.

"Nice to meet both of you too. Um…Iwasawa, what does the G.D.M. on your garter stand for?" Yukari replied in a small voice reaching for Tsukune's hand.

"It stands for Girls Dead Monster. It's the name of my band." Said Iwasawa as she reached into her back pocket and pulled out two tickets and handed them to Tsukune "I will see you tonight. I have a few left to give out to my friends."

"Thanks and you will definitely see us there." Tsukune replied.

The two couples said bye and went their separate ways. Tsukune and Yukari continued down the boardwalk for a ways when Yukari spotted a magician performing.

"Tsukune, why is he preforming magic in the human world?"

"It's because he is human. The magic he performs are illusions. Just watch."

Yukari watched and saw what Tsukune was talking about. The man was doing some of the classics. Sleight of hand, card tricks, the rabbit out of the hat, and with each trick Yukari grew angrier and angrier. Finally she had enough. She stormed off leaving Tsukune in the dust. Tsukune tried to follow but got stopped by a huge crowd of people. When Yukari stopped, she finally noticed that Tsukune was nowhere in sight. She looked around and saw a teen that reminded her of a larger version of Tadashi Wanibuchi, the Lizardman class president from her first year at Yokai Academy staring at her. She decided to start walking back towards the magician in hopes that she would run into Tsukune. The man waited about a minute after Yukari passed him to start following her. Yukari looked over her shoulder and saw the man was following her. She tried to escape the man but he stayed with her until she found herself in a small empty partially hidden alcove. As the stalker closed in on her another man, who reminded Yukari oddly of Saizou Komiya, stepped out of the shadows. Yukari knew this man couldn't be Saizou, because he was killed by the hands of ANTI-THESIS her freshman year.

"Well, well, what did you bring in this time, Neri?" the man who looked like Saizou asked.

"I think this is one of the brats who defeated our leader. I say we have our way with her before eating her. What do you think Roxas?" the man named Neri said.

Yukari's mind tried to process what Neri said.

"Well my mama told me to never play with my food but I think I'll make an exception this time." Roxas said as he started towards Yukari.

"W-w-wait, you were members of Fairy Tale weren't you?"

"Yes and thanks to you we have been living off the streets for the past year. Now it's time for a little payback." Roxas said as he continued his approach.

Yukari had backed herself into a corner she reached for her back pocket and grabbed nothing but air. She was completely defenseless and stood paralyzed as the two monsters approached her, their eyes full of twisted delight.

‡‡‡‡

Tsukune was franticly searching for the young witch. Unfortunately he had to search the old fashion way. There was too much noise to locate Yukari using his yokai detector ability. Tsukune counted about 75 monstrous families in a one mile radius and the noise from parents retaining their human forms as well as helping their children retain their human forms overloaded Tsukune's detection ability. Sure, he could have easily located her in his Shinso form; but removing his Rosario would cause mass panic for the other monsters. After all, Tsukune was one of the most powerful races on the planet. He tried once again to sift through the monstrous noise. He was about to give up once again when a powerful emotion caught Tsukune's attention. Pure unfiltered fear. He honed in on that emotion which lead him straight to Yukari's aura about a quarter mile away. He searched around to see what was causing her fear and saw two other beings with sinister auras. Tsukune put his hand into his left pocket and withdrew a small purple cylinder. He threw the strange object into the air. As it came back to earth, a black bird snatched it out of the air and flew off with it.

_"__Hopefully that will help."_ Tsukune thought. "Hold on Yukari. I'm on my way." Tsukune said as he started to weave in and out of the boardwalk's traffic.

‡‡‡‡

The only thing running through Yukari's mind was that she was going to die here. She prayed that Tsukune would find her in time. Roxas reached her and caressed her cheek with one hand and reached for her shirt with the other. A crow cawed distracting the two attackers. As the bird reached the entrance to the alcove, it changed into a ribbon of paper that wrapped itself around the cylinder and it burst into flames. Yukari's eyes lit up as she realized what was happening. She reached into the hovering flames and pulled her wand out of the fire. She swung her wand and a gold washtub appeared over Roxas' head. It held him back for a few seconds just long enough to escape her corner.

_"__My magic might be weak but it will do until Tsukune arrives."_ Yukari thought as she raced towards the exit.

Neri made a grab for Yukari. She performed her signature move and made a washtub appear above Neri's head. The washtub fell on Neri's head and dented upon impact not phasing the monster at all.

"Nice try little girl, but I'm afraid you're going to have to do much better against a Kakogan Oni." Neri said as he closed his hand around the collar of Yukari's blouse. "Now, where were we?"

Yukari looked defeated. She could never win against Neri in the city. She was cut off from the elemental magic she needed to defend herself. Neri pulled down and ripped Yukari's shirt off scattering the buttons on her blouse and revealed a white bra with a black lace trim. Neri dropped the now ruined shirt and reached her wrist to prevent her from escaping. Roxas recovered from the washtub and went to help Neri. Yukari struggled against Neri's grip but couldn't break free. She kept summoning washtubs hoping that eventually Neri's grip would weaken. Finally Yukari gave up hope. She stopped struggling and dropped her wand in defeat. Tears gathered in her eyes and whispered "Good bye, Tsukune."

‡‡‡‡

Tsukune focused on Yukari's aura and watched as it grew bigger and bigger as he neared her. Finally he started hearing a faint clanging sound like metal pots being dropped on concrete. As he approached the alcove the noise got louder then suddenly it stopped. Tsukune picked up his pace and as he rounded a group of trees, he finally saw his witch.

"LET HER GO!" He shouted as he ran into the alcove.

"Oh yeah and who the hell are you?" Neri asked.

"I'm the guy that's going to kill you if you don't let my girl go."

"You? A pathetic human like you is going to defeat me?" Neri said laughing.

Tsukune used the Amplification Channel in his legs to increase his speed. He pulled his left arm back and was mid punch when Yukari shouted "Tsukune wait. He's a Rock Demon."

Unfortunately it was too late. Tsukune's fist made contact with Neri's gut and felt the bones in his hand break against solid rock.

"My turn." Neri said and punched Tsukune, making him fly out of the alcove.

Tsukune got up and tapped into his vamperic abilities, though he left his Shinso ability locked away, and transformed. Neri stopped laughing as he read Tsukune's aura.

"No way the blood red eyes, that tremendous aura, how can you be a Vampire? A moment ago your aura was that of a Human's how is that possible? What are you?" Neri let go of Yukari and stumbled backwards.

"Your worst nightmare."

Tsukune walked to the rock monster and slammed his fist into the ground near Neri's head leaving a small crater. "Leave, NOW! And if you EVER try to harm any member of my family again, I WILL kill you." Tsukune said getting up.

Roxas and Neri nodded silently and ran from the alcove. Tsukune felt the vampire blood repairing his broken bones. He turned around and finally noticed the state Yukari was in. His face turned red and his nose bled and he turned around. Yukari looked down and found herself looking at her bra. Her face turned as red as Tsukune's and she quickly crossed her arms to cover her chest.

"Don't look." She said as she turned around.

She picked up her wand and waived it in the air. The ruined red blouse hovered in the air and the buttons flew to their rightful place in the shirt. Within seconds the destroyed top looked good as new. Yukari reached over, pulled it from midair, and put it on.

"Ok you can look now." Yukari said and pocketed her wand.

Tsukune turned around and went to hug the witchling. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm ok. Thank you for protecting me, but how did my wand get here? I thought I left it back at the manor."

Tsukune let Yukari go and took her hand as they left the alcove before they were discovered.

"You did, but while you were getting ready in your bathroom Ruby took the magic from your wand, which made it transform into that thin cylinder, and transferred it into one of her DIY crows. It has been following us all day. It was just in case. Tenmei thought that there would be a bounty on our heads from the survivors of Fairy Tale. You were never defenseless. I had your wand all this time." Tsukune explained.

"Thank you for protecting me, Tsukune." Yukari said.

"I told you I would."

The two continued their date after Yukari insisted that she wanted to see a concert and she wanted to find out what the metal structures she saw in the distance were. Tsukune made sure that he never let go of Yukari's hand.

The two reached the end of the boardwalk about an hour later, which emptied into an amusement park. Tsukune bought two entry tickets and the two spent the rest of the afternoon riding rides and just having fun. Yukari was scared of the contraptions at first but after the first ride she overcame that fear. They rode nearly every ride except the one she really wanted to go on. The one that looked like a big wheel. Tsukune called it a Ferris Wheel.

The sun was starting to set when Tsukune led Yukari to the Ferris Wheel and got into one of the cars. They were riding for about 15 minutes when their car stopped at the top of the wheel. Yukari gasped. The scenery was beautiful. The ocean was colored orange while the amber sky melted into shades of red.

"This is the magic of the Human World." Tsukune said.

Yukari sat lost in the sunset until their car sank below the tree line. By the time the two exited the ride the sun had set and the Ferris Wheel lit up in firework designs which captivated Yukari. Tsukune looked down at his watch a little later and saw the time.

"Yukari, it's time for the concert." Tsukune said and took her hand once again.

Tsukune and Yukari approached the arena where the concert was being held. There was a big security man taking tickets. Tsukune handed theirs over and the man waved them through.

Five girls came out on stage. They wore blue and white school uniforms with a pink ribbon attached to the collar of the uniform. A purpled haired, purple eyed girl sat down behind the drums. The blond haired blue eyed girl picked up a bass guitar and the brown haired brown eyed girl one of the two lead guitars. A smaller girl who had bright pink hair and eyes to match, picked up a rhythm guitar. Finally Iwasawa picked up the other lead guitar and stepped up to the microphone. She strummed and started singing Crow Song. They sang several songs and each one captured Yukari's attention. They were a little over half way done with the concert when they played My Most Precious Treasure.

Tsukune looked over at Yukari who was swaying along to the beat of the love song. _"I never noticed just how beautiful Yukari is."_ He thought.

As Tsukune listened to the song his mind went back to his favorite memories of Yukari. From her trying to chase him away from Moka when they first met to her standing up for him the first time she came to the Human world to her helping Koko out with her Gro-Gro Drops.

Tsukune tugged on Yukari's arm making her spin into his chest. This surprised Yukari but started to slow dance with Tsukune. She inhaled Tsukune's scent and her heartbeat quickened but continued to listen to the entrancing lyrics.

Tsukune placed a hand under Yukari's chin, gently lifted her face and gazed into her deep violet eyes.

He lowered his head and gently kissed Yukari's soft lips. This surprised the young witch for a moment until her brain could process what was happening. She stood on the balls of her feet and melted into the kiss. Yukari lost all track of time. She didn't know if the kiss lasted for a few seconds or a few hours but when she came back to reality she heard the last line of the song.

_You are now my most precious treasure._

Yukari got closer to Tsukune and he put his arm around her.

"Yes, Tsukune is my most precious treasure." Yukari whispered to herself thankful Tsukune fulfilled her deepest wish.

**+I've always thought there was something magical about watching the sunset from the top of a Ferris Wheel. I guess I'm just a romantic.**

**++I guess I should explain Tsukune's Rosario. His Rosario works in a similar way the Holy Lock did. He can access his vamperic form and energy without removing the cross. However, his Creation ability and his "Darker than Night" Aura can only be accessed once the cross has been removed.**


	8. Chapter 8

**\+ Sorry this chapter is so long. I didn't want to split Kurumu day like I did with Yukari. The next chapter hopefully won't be as long. Anyway Enjoy.**

Chapter 8

Kurumu was running down the empty halls of Yokai Academy. The full moon was her only light. Kuyou was chasing her however, at the moment he was busy taking care of an Illusion. She suddenly stopped when she saw a strange man brilliant blue eyes staring at her several yards away. Kurumu started to walk towards him when there was a roar and a flash of light behind her. Kurumu looked behind her and saw that Kuyou had broken through her illusion. She looked back at the man but he was gone. She started to run again and skidded to a halt outside the newspaper club room and opened the door.

"Guys we have a problem. Kuyou is…no. Please no." Kurumu stopped suddenly as she saw the state of her friends.

All of them had been turned to stone and everyone had been cut down. There was a sharp pain in her right forearm. She looked down and saw the head of a snake retreating into the shadows and saw the former art teacher step out of the shadows.

"M-M-Ms. Ishigami, you're supposed to be in jail." Kurumu said in fright as her arm got heavier.

"I escaped. I finally got my revenge. Although it's a shame that Shuzen girl is so fond of that damn Moka Akashiya. At least I got to turn her into stone before she was taken away." Ishigami explained calmly.

"A-A-Aqua is here." Kurumu stammered.

"She was. But she left as soon as Akashiya was turned to stone. You on the other hand will be a part of my collection. Too bad Ms. Shuzen cut down Mr. Aono with that nifty trick of hers."

After hearing that, something inside Kurumu snapped and she transformed into her true form. Kurumu's right arm was getting harder and harder to move. She screamed in pain as her claws pulled the hardening skin and broke through their prison. Before the succubus could move she felt another sharp pain on her right thigh as another snake injected more poison into Kurumu's bloodstream. Instead of fighting she ran.

_"__Damn, pretty soon I won't be able to move at all, I need to get to the Headmaster's office."_ Kurumu thought.

As quickly as her hardening body would allow, Kurumu climbed the first flight of stairs. She almost reached the landing when she winced as she received another bite on the back of her left ankle. Kurumu jumped into the air, beating her wings as fast as she could she flew to the third story. Kurumu landed and tried to walk only to find her legs had fully turned to stone. She flapped her wings and hovered as she flew towards the Headmaster's giant office door. By the time she got to the office her right arm and everything below her chest was solid rock. Her left hand was still movable but was already starting to harden. Kurumu pushed the door open and managed to fly into the office before for her wings froze.

"Headmaster, Hitomi Ishigami and Kuyou are on the..." Kurumu started to say to the back of the chair behind the large desk when a laugh cut her off.

"You are so predictable. You followed my plan to a T." the voice said from behind the chair.

The chair spun around to reveal Kuyou in his ultimate form. Kurumu gasped as she saw the Headmaster's body burnt to a crisp underneath the window. Kurumu tried to move but found the only thing she could move was her jaw. Her neck muscles along with the rest of her body had turned completely to stone. Kuyou got up and walked over to Kurumu. His face lit by his four fiery tails.

"Well then Ms. Kurono, I guess this is goodbye." Kuyou said as he pulled his arm back.

Kuyou put all is power into this one attack. Kuyou punched the stone succubus's chest killing her.

‡‡‡‡

"That's why Tsukune found me in his bed. I swear I didn't do anything. I was just so scared. For once I just wanted to feel safe. I've had nightmares every night for the past month. They all are different. But most end with death." Kurumu explained to the others.

"While we were at the academy did you tell the school nurse?" Yukari asked.

Kurumu shook her head. "No, this is the first time I'm talking about it."

"Why have you waited so long?" Moka asked.

"Because…because Succubi aren't supposed to have dreams let alone nightmares. When we fall asleep our consciousness slips from our bodies and we go to other people's dreams. Only high level Succubi can choose whose dreams they enter otherwise they are completely random."

"Are you sure you aren't observing the same person's dream?" Yukari asked.

"I thought that at first because the first few time's I thought I entered Moka's or Tsukune's dreams."

"Why did you think that?"

"Cause it was…um…do I really have to tell you?" Kurumu asked slightly blushing

"Yes. You do now." Mizore said.

"Fine. It was… Moka and Tsukune… having sex." Even though Kurumu mumbled the last little bit the group heard it. Moka and Tsukune fidgeted in their seats. No doubt wondering what went on in that dream.

"Um…why is that a nightmare?" Ruby asked.

"Cause it's one of my worst fears. That Tsukune will choose Moka and reject me. If that ever happens I'll die." The Succubus explained. "Every night the dreams get a little worse. Although when I fell asleep in Tsukune's bed my consciousness slipped out of my body and into someone else's. By the way Ruby, ewww! Can you be anymore perverted?"

Ruby blushed as she thought of her dream about Tsukune tying her up and whipping her.

"H-h-h-how much do you know about us Kurumu?" Yukari stuttered.

"Not much, unless we really want to remember, Succubi normally forget what they saw when they wake. This was just the first time in a month that I visited someone's dream."

"Ok, well next time that you decide to crawl into my bed at least wake me up first. Please?" Tsukune said.

"Ok Tsukune. So are you guys still mad at me?"

"No. Not anymore. We forgive you now that we know your reason." Moka said. "So how was your date, Yukari?"

"It was fantastic. Well most of it anyway." Yukari said as she started to tell the other girls about her day with Tsukune. She told them about everything except the kiss she and Tsukune shared.

"What's that around your neck?" Mizore asked pointing to the gold guitar pick on a gold chain around Yukari's neck.

"It was a gift from Iwasawa. After the concert Tsukune and I got to go backstage and meet the rest of the band members. I told the band that their music was amazing. I was captivated by every song. Iwasawa asked Tsukune if he remembered this necklace. "

"I gave her the guitar pick before she left for her year in America. I had a bit of a crush on her in middle school. She apparently got it altered in America to wear as a necklace. The other band members and I saved our allowance for an entire year so we could get it." Tsukune said.

"Anyway Iwasawa took it off and handed it to me saying 'I was going to return it to Tsukune but I see he found someone who truly loves him. So I want you to have it instead.'" Yukari finished.

After she was done explaining, Tsukune looked at the grandfather clock in the living room area of the manor. The clock read 1:15 in the morning. Tsukune yawned before saying, "Well unless they aren't ready, tomorrow Kurumu and I are going out."

"They should be ready; Touhoufuhai said something about already having them made."

"Thanks Ruby, you're the best." Said Tsukune as he got up from his chair, "Well Kurumu I hope you have a pleasant visit tonight."

"You have pleasant dreams too Tsukune."

"Good night girls." Tsukune said as he exited the room.

The moment Tsukune hit his bed he was out.

‡‡‡‡

Tsukune awoke expecting to see Kurumu again but his bed was empty. As he got dressed he observed how empty his closet was. He had about a weeks' worth of clothes with him. The only thing he wore for the past 3 years was the Yokai Academy Uniform. "_I gotta remember to go home and get a few of my clothes."_ He thought.

Kurumu was already up and downstairs trying to get Ruby to tell her where Tsukune was taking her. However she wouldn't tell her.

"Hi everyone, so how did you sleep Kurumu?"

"I had another nightmare."

"I'm sorry; if you're too tired I could plan something else."

"I'm fine my body is full of energy."

"Ok if you're sure." Tsukune said. "Kurumu, you're going to want to leave your headband and hairclip here."

"Why?"

"You'll see." Yukari said.

Kurumu sighed and removed her favorite headband and the hair clip underneath the headband. As she put them on the counter Yukari noticed something odd about the purple headband.

"Kurumu, do you wear that to bed?" Yukari asked.

"Just the headband. Why do you ask?"

"No reason. It's probably just me, but could I borrow it for the day?"

"Since I'm leaving them here the answer is yes. But if you ruin it, Tsukune will have one less girlfriend. In case you're wondering, my father gave me that headband before he died. It's the only thing I have left of him." Kurumu said.

"I'll take extra good care of them." Yukari promised.

Tsukune ate a quick breakfast and as he and Kurumu were heading out the door when Ruby stopped them.

"The lot number is 13-89."

"13-89, ok I got it thanks." Tsukune said

Kurumu was more confused than ever. Tsukune however gave her a sly smile and led her to the car.

About an hour later the car stopped at a large boating dock. Kurumu had never seen so many boats in one place.

"We need to find lot 13-89, Kurumu." Tsukune said as he held out his hand.

Kurumu took his hand and together they walked down the long dock. It was about a fifteen minute walk before the two came upon a fairly decent sized white yacht docked behind the numbers 1,3,8,9. On the side if the boat in large curly red letters was the name Ao Kuang.

"Hey you two, I've been waiting for an hour." A familiar voice said from above them. "Come aboard."

"Hey Fang Fang, Thanks for letting us borrow your boat."

"It's not a problem I'm just glad to be doing something other than sitting at home with Touhou." Fang Fang replied as Tsukune and Kurumu got onto the deck.

The inside was fairly big. It had a dining room, a small rec room, and sitting room. Along with a kitchen and a few small bedrooms.

"Wow this boat is huge." Kurumu exclaimed.

"This is nothing, you should see the family boat. It's like a small cruise ship." Fang Fang said. "So shall we get going?"

"Yeah. Let's" Tsukune said.

Fang Fang yelled into an intercom system and a few seconds later the boat started to move. When the boat was far enough away from the dock it took off for the middle of nowhere. While the boat was taking the group to the mysterious destination, Fang Fang pulled two black masks out of the storage area.

"Touhou developed these a few years back. These are like the scuba gear humans wear but it negates the negative effects that the human gear would give you, such as decompression sickness, Nitrogen narcosis, and oxygen toxicity These allow you to talk underwater and unlike the human scuba gear, they…how do I explain it… it keeps the body warm kind of the opposite of the suckers that Mizore eats to maintain her body temperature." Fang Fang explained. "Oh by the way you need to be back on the boat at 5:30 because dinner is at 6."

After Fang Fang finished explaining the masks the boat stopped.

"This is one of my favorite places to explore." Fang Fang said.

Tsukune and Kurumu were escorted to separate bedrooms.

"Ruby sent your gear last night. Get changed and meet me on the deck."

Kurumu saw a small bag lying on the bed and looked inside. Inside the bag contained her swimsuit. It didn't take her long to slip into her swimsuit. She left the room a few minutes later and walked out onto the deck. Tsukune was already there talking with Fang Fang and Ling Ling. Kurumu assumed she was the driver. Kurumu looked out and saw a small island about 600 feet away. The deep blue water was almost breath taking.

"Where are we? That island doesn't look familiar." Kurumu asked.

"We are at our vacation home in the Caribbean. Tunnels run all over the world. Even in water. Although the tunnels at sea are twenty times harder to navigate." Fang Fang replied.

"You will need these as well, Tsukune." Ling Ling said as she handed him a pair of flippers and goggles. "You too Kurumu."

Kurumu took the gear from Ling Ling, went to the edge of the deck and put them on. Tsukune followed suit.

"Ok, one last thing. If you go that way," Fang Fang pointed towards the island "You will hit the reef. However if you go that way," Fang Fang pointed out to the open ocean, "You'll hit the graveyard.

"Ok" Tsukune said a bit confused. "Are you ready Kurumu? I want to show you a world few humans ever get to see firsthand."

"Yes."

"Here you guys go. And remember 5:30. Ling Ling will tell you how long you have. The masks have two way transmitters. So you will be connected to the boat at all times." Fang Fang said.

Tsukune checked his watch before taking it off. They had close to six hours to explore. Tsukune and Kurumu took the masks from Fang Fang. The mask would cover their nose and mouth. It had a small circular device attached to the front. It reminded Kurumu of a gas mask. Tsukune put the mask on and slipped into the water. Kurumu followed his lead. When she put the mask to her face she felt the mask seal itself to her face and cut off her air supply. Kurumu quickly slid into the warm water and oxygen rushed into her lungs. Apparently the mask converted water into oxygen.

"You ok?" Tsukune's voice vibrated in her ear.

"Yeah, I'm ok. It was just the shock of getting my air supply cut off. Let's get a little deeper just so we are not so close to the surface" Kurumu said before taking off towards the ocean floor.

"Ok so which way do you want to go? Left or right?" Tsukune asked once they were half way to the bottom.

"Um…Left. Away from the reef. I want to see this graveyard." Kurumu said as she took off away from the reef and the Huang boat.

It was then that Kurumu saw this strange new world come to life. Everything for about a hundred yards was surrounded by a dark blue curtain. Chunks of colorful coral created homes for the hundreds of vibrant tropical fish that swam around her. Kurumu felt weightless as she floated in the water. She kicked her legs and propelled herself forward. Tsukune followed suit. They two swam memorized by the strange alien world around them. The blue curtain backed away revealing more of the mysterious ocean as they swam. Tsukune heard Kurumu gasp when a giant masthead broke through the curtain. As they swam towards the masthead the dark water parted to reveal the ship graveyard. Kurumu was stunned by how many ships where down here.

"There must be hundreds of ships down here." Tsukune said.

"Where do you think they came from?"

"I don't know but I think they were dragged here. Look some of the ships are incomplete." Tsukune replied.

Kurumu looked out across the graveyard and noticed what Tsukune was talking about. A number of ships looked like they sank from too much water while others looked like they were snapped in half and moved across the ocean. The waves above made caused the sun to make dancing spotlights on a few of the ships. Many of the ships were missing parts. Kurumu started swimming once again. She swam a ways out before ducking into a giant hole in one of the ships. As Tsukune followed he caught a glimpse at a few letters ARDEN. Towards the end of the lettering he saw a gouge in the wood. Tsukune went to check it out. Someone had cut an F into the side of the ship. The first half of the ship was torn off. Continuing on, Tsukune finally found Kurumu in the Captains Quarters. She was opening drawers on the captain's desk.

"Nope nothing good in here. Let's check what left of the cargo hold." Kurumu said as she started swimming towards the door.

They didn't find anything interesting in the cargo hold or anywhere else on the ARDEN.

"Ok Kurumu which one do you want to explore next?" Tsukune asked.

Kurumu swam towards a mostly intact ship that read CRYSTAL RAIN with an F gouged in the wood of the ship next to the N. Kurumu didn't find anything in this one either. After the third ship also with an F gouged in it, it finally clicked. The F meant that the ship had been searched. Kurumu decided on another ship further out into the grave yard. This ship looked fully intact. As Kurumu and Tsukune swam past the bow of the ship the only thing that could be read DIETY F DON the rest of the letters were covered up by algae. The two swam onto the deck.

"You go on ahead. I'm going to see the name on the other side of the ship. And see if the F is on that side."

Tsukune took off for the other side of the ship. This side was covered in more thick green algae. The only thing that was visible was a gleaming trident painted in gold paint. Tsukune figured out the ships name. The DEITY OF POSEIDON. Just as Tsukune discovered that there wasn't an F, he heard Kurumu scream. Tsukune figured she would be in the Captain's Quarters. He activated the channels in his legs and took off through the water. In mere seconds he was at the door to the Captain's Quarters next to Kurumu. Kurumu was breathing heavily.

"Are you ok? What happened?"

All Kurumu did was point. Tsukune followed her finger. Bent over the Captain's desk was the skeletal remains of the captain.

"Well a good captain goes down with his ship. Do you want to still explore this ship?" Tsukune asked.

"Yes, the skeleton just surprised me. That's all." Kurumu replied as she swam through the waterlogged doorframe.

Tsukune and Kurumu searched the room but found nothing. Kurumu and Tsukune were leaving the room when the swaying spotlight shifted and something glittering in the captain's bony hand caught Tsukune's attention. Tsukune swam back towards the captain and looked in his hand. Some kind of necklace was in his hand. From chemistry class, he knew salt water converts silver into silver sulfite. Tsukune pulled and the lump of silver sulfite came free. The lump was small so he was able to slip it into his pocket before continuing on. As he exited the room he swam right into Kurumu.

"Hey why did you stop?"

Then he saw it. A shiver of sharks swimming around the ships.

"Um…Fang Fang, we have sharks down here."

Kurumu released her claws as a shark started to swim towards them.

"WAIT! Don't attack, these are Great White Sharks. As long as you're not bleeding they won't attack you. The ones you need to watch out for are the Tiger Sharks. Thankfully they are mainly nocturnal." Fang Fang informed them.

"How can you tell?" Kurumu asked not moving an inch.

"Cause I'm swimming with them." Fang Fang replied.

Tsukune looked and saw a flipper disappear behind a shark.

"This guy is nuts. Do you want to explore some more or go back towards the reef?" Tsukune asked Kurumu.

"Let's finish exploring this ship and then go back towards the reef."

The two went to the cargo hold and Kurumu found what she was looking for. She found this ship's treasure. There wasn't a lot of it due to a giant hole in the bottom of the hull but rubies and diamonds and gold coins littered the floor.

"I wish I brought a bag. Tsukune, could you carry a few of these to the surface for me? Please?" Kurumu asked.

Kurumu gathered a few of the gold coins and Tsukune put them into his pocket.

"Hey guys its 3:30. You might want to start heading back." Ling Ling's voice resonated through Tsukune's ear.

When the two finally exited the ship the sharks were starting to swim back into the deeper waters. The two started swimming back towards the reef. The closer they got the more fish appeared. Kurumu watched an octopus tumble around on the ocean floor. A sea turtle swam by above them. Kurumu brushed her fingertips along a manta ray's back startling it. The reef was shallower and so much more colorful and busy.

"This place is overwhelming. There are so many colors." Kurumu said looking around.

They stayed under the water for a little longer until Kurumu scraped her arm across some bright yellow-green coral.

"Ow. This hurts; let's get back to the boat." Kurumu said.

The couple swam back towards the boat. When they were underneath it they started swimming up. About 25 feet from the surface Tsukune and Kurumu removed their masks. Together they broke through the surface. The sun was low in the sky. Tsukune helped Kurumu back to the latter of the boat. After they were onboard Ling Ling came to check on them.

"You're back early. Did something happen?" she asked.

"Kurumu got too close to some coral and scraped her arm." Tsukune explained.

"Does it hurt? I mean does it sting?"

"Kind of." Kurumu replied.

"What color was the coral?" Ling Ling asked.

"A yellowish green color." Tsukune answered.

"You hit Fire Coral. Come with me. You need to neutralize the poison in order for the injury to heal." Ling Ling said before walking towards the bedroom Kurumu's clothes was in.

As Kurumu and Ling Ling left, Fang Fang climbed onto the deck. Tsukune was surprised to see Fang Fang's waist long hair out of its normal braid.

"Is Kurumu alright?" Fang Fang asked as he grabbed a towel from a nearby rack.

"Yeah, she just hit some fire coral. Um…Fang Fang do you have anything to reverse the process of silver sulfate? I found a necklace and I want to see what's under all the junk."

"Yeah, back in the kitchen area. What ship did you find it on?"

"The DEITY OF POSEIDEN. Or at least I'm assuming it is." Tsukune explained the letters on the ship and the captain.

"Let's get your treasure into cook and then you can go take a shower." Fang Fang said taking the treasure from Tsukune.

‡‡‡‡

A little while later, after Kurumu had healed and everyone had showered, Ling Ling was driving the boat to where Tsukune and Kurumu were supposed to have dinner.

Kurumu was going looking at her cleaned treasure while Tsukune had his hidden in his pocket.

"Hey Fang Fang, why are there so many ships down there?" Tsukune suddenly asked.

"For thousands of years, a clan of Leviathan ruled those waters. For miles and miles, they raised all kinds of hell. By this clan's law, the next head of the family would be chosen by how many ships they sank. They gathered the sunken ships and created this graveyard of sorts. Anyway a few centuries back, after Yokai Academy was founded, the Dark Lords went there under the idea of getting the Leviathan children enrolled. Well the parents fought the Dark Lords and the clan was destroyed in a single night." Fang Fang explained.

‡‡‡‡

About an hour later the boat docked in front of a very familiar Oceanside Inn. Three people stood outside as the couple got off the boat. San Otonashi, Ginei Morioka, and Marin Kawamoto were waiting for Tsukune and Kurumu to arrive.

San held up her notebook.** -Hi, welcome back-**

Tsukune hadn't seen San, Ms. Marin, or Gin in over a year. He almost had forgotten that San was a very powerful Siren and she used her notebook to talk. Gin was welcoming Kurumu by grabbing her boobs. Gin was expecting a slap to the face but before Kurumu had the chance; San brought her heavy notebook down on his head.

**-You said you would behave!-** he read after recovering from the attack.

"Sorry, San. I just couldn't resist. I haven't seen them in a year."

"How have all of you been? I never expected to see you here Gin."

"We've been great. Gin rents out a space from us." Marin said.

"Yep, I'm a professional photographer. My work has been published in a few magazines and newspapers around the city." Gin said.

"But I bet he is still taking pictures of women undressing." Kurumu muttered.

**-No he isn't cause well…-**

San held out her left hand and showed them a diamond ring.

"San is my fiancé." Gin finished. "And I don't want to piss her off. She isn't called the Siren in the Dark for nothing."

"Congratulations." Both Tsukune and Kurumu said.

"Well, I think it's time to get you two going. If you follow me I'll show you to your room." Gin said.

Tsukune blushed and stammered, "I-I-I swear this is not what I had planned."

**-GINEI…-** San wrote giving Gin a stern look.

"Fine. I'll show you to your table. You won't let me have any fun. Will you?"

San stuck her tongue out at Gin. Tsukune could see the bottom half of San's gold Siren symbol the source of her great power. San and Gin led the way through the busy diner. Some of the customers were in their swimsuits but most were back in normal day clothes. Amongst the customers Kurumu noticed a very handsome man, even by Succubus standards, with blond hair and striking blue eyes wearing a business suit. Kurumu couldn't shake the feeling that she had seen him somewhere before but couldn't place where. She put him to the back of her mind as Gin sat them down at a table that had a perfect view of the ocean and the setting sun.

After dinner Tsukune suggested they go for a walk on the beach before going home. Kurumu was exhausted but she wanted to spend as much time with Tsukune as possible so she agreed. They walked some ways away before Tsukune stopped Kurumu.

"Kurumu, I found something and I want you to have it." Tsukune said as he pulled the necklace out of his pocket.

Kurumu gasped when she saw the black pearl glitter in the fading sunlight. The necklace was a large single black pearl on a silver chain. The setting around the pearl was silver as well. Kurumu took the necklace and examined it.

"It's beautiful. Where did you find it?"

"I found it in captain's hand."

Kurumu flipped the charm over and saw tiny writing on the back. "Tsukune, do you know what '_Amor meus amplior quam verba est'_ means?"

"No, I don't. But let's ask Yukari when we get back." Tsukune said as he took the necklace back from Kurumu.

Kurumu spun around and allowed Tsukune to put the necklace around her neck. When he was done he wrapped his arms around Kurumu and lightly brushed his lips across her cheek. She blushed slightly and took Tsukune's hand to start heading back to the car that was waiting to take them back to Bloodriver Manor. The last thing Kurumu remembered as she drifted off on Tsukune's shoulder was her consciousness escaping her body.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

As the black car entered the circular drive way of the manor, Tsukune gently shook Kurumu awake.

"Nnnn. Where are we?" Kurumu asked sleepily.

"We're back at the manor." Tsukune replied.

Kurumu stretched and as soon as the car stopped she and Tsukune got out of the car and climbed the steps. The two walked through the door.

"I had a wonderful day, Tsukune. Thank you. I'm going to go get my headband from Yukari then go to bed. See you in the morning Tsukune."

"Good night Kurumu."

Kurumu walked up the stairs towards Yukari's room. The witchling's door was closed Kurumu knocked on the door. The door opened a few moments later and rock music drifted into the hallway.

"Hi, Kurumu. How was your date?"

"It was fantastic. I'm really tired so do you think I can get my stuff back?" Kurumu asked.

"Sure. But could you do me a favor and not sleep with them on tonight. I just need to run one more test. Tell me in the morning if you have a nightmare." Yukari said as she handed the headband and hairclip back to Kurumu.

"Sure. Well good night Yukari."

"Night."

Kurumu went to her room at the end of the hall and collapsed on her bed.

‡‡‡‡

Tsukune walked into the living room and saw Moka, Mizore, and Ruby talking with one another.

"Hi, girls. Is Moka's ready yet Ruby?"

"No, Fang Fang said that they would need an extra day. Something about a boat."

"Ok then I guess Mizore and I are going out tomorrow." Tsukune said.

"Alright. Where are we going?"

"You will have to see just like the others. Good night girls."

"Good night Tsukune." The other three girls replied together.

‡‡‡‡

The smell of pancakes woke Tsukune the next morning. He sat down and helped himself to some pancakes. All the girls were around the table. Kurumu was telling them about her date.

"Oh. Yukari you know Latin right?"

"Yes. In my colony we learn Latin before English."

"What does '_Amor meus amplior quam verba est'_ mean?"

"It translates to: My love is more than words."

"I like that saying." Kurumu said.

"By the way Kurumu, did you have a nightmare last night?" Yukari asked.

"I don't know. It was like I was trapped. It's kind of like watching a horror movie that keep cutting the picture in and out. I wonder why that is?" Kurumu said.

"If my theory is correct then a very powerful witch charmed your headband."

"What do you mean?"

"There is this list of 13 spells that are not to be used either because it harms the caster or destroys the casted. Back during the Salem Witch Trials, most of the people that were killed were low level witches or humans. This is because there was a spell that allowed a witch to control the thoughts of the judge. There were essentially two forms of this spell. A spell or a potion. The spell is called Last Hope. It's weaker but activates quicker. The potion is called Saving Grace. It's slower but more potent and lasts longer. Anyway after we went into hiding, the queen banned the use of this spell. It works by enchanting an object the person wears all the time. " Yukari explained.

"Why was it banned?" Kurumu asked.

"Because it eventually takes away free will and ultimately leads to the death of the subject." Yukari replied grimly.

"YOU MEAN I'M GOING TO DIE!?" Kurumu yelled in shock.

"No, I don't think so. Although it looks like your headband was hit with Saving Grace, it looks like someone added another ingredient to the potion. See Saving Grace is only supposed to affect decisions not dreams. I think whoever is behind this is using the spell as a gateway into your thoughts and using the mystery ingredient to control your fears and turn them into dreams."

"Can't you break the spell?" Kurumu asked.

"I'm afraid not. I don't know what they added to the potion. If I did, Ruby and I could probably break the spell. I was gonna ask if you would like to spend the day figuring out how to reverse it." Yukari explained.

"No offense but I can barely keep my eyes open. I was going to eat then try to get some sleep."

"Tsukune, may I see you for a minute." Ruby asked as soon as he was done with breakfast.

Tsukune got up and followed Ruby into the empty parlor. "What's up?"

"Mizore's mother sent this to us a few days ago. It's apparently a tradition for a Snow Fairy to wear it during her engagement. So give it to Mizore today." Ruby said taking a thin velvet covered box from her pocket.

"Thanks Ruby." Tsukune said taking the box and putting it into his own pocket.

He opened the door and left the parlor. Tsukune walked back into the dining room and found Mizore stuffing a purse with suckers.

‡‡‡‡

It took a half hour to reach Ueno Station and from there Tsukune lead Mizore the five minute walk to Ueno Park where the Zoological Gardens were located. Tsukune passed a nervous looking man in a light purple long sleeve dress shirt, red tie, a grey button up vest and gray pants. He walked up to the ticket counter where a teen was reading a manga looking bored.

"Excuse me…"

"That will be ¥1200 please." The boy interrupted without looking up.

"Actually I'm here to pick up tickets. I believe they are under Huang."

The man Tsukune had passed turned around and said, "I believe you are looking for me. Mr. Aono I presume?"

"Yes and you are?"

"My apologies, Sir. My name is Takamura. I own this establishment." Takamura said bowing slightly. "The young Mr. Huang told me of your date. Unfortunately feeding time isn't for another three hours. However please feel free to enjoy the park until then."

"Thank you. Um where should we meet you?" Tsukune asked.

"Outside the exhibit if you don't mind. Oh before I forget. I have been made aware of your girlfriend's…for lack of a better word 'condition' regarding heat. So if the heat become too much please retreat to one of the Houses. Most of them have had the temperatures on our side of the glass lowered." Takamura said handing Tsukune two gold VIP passes on lanyards. "These are our VIP passes everything is on me. I do owe the Huangs a huge favor. Anyway please enjoy."

"Thank you." Tsukune said taking the lanyards from the owner.

Tsukune handed Mizore her pass, took her hand and walked through the entrance of the park. Tsukune walked up to the large directory a few feet from the entrance.

"So Mizore we have a few hours to kill what do you want go see?"

"You choose. I'm happy as long as I have your undivided attention." Mizore replied.

"Ok well how about the African animals?"

"Sure."

Tsukune led the way through the crowed park to where the African animals were held. Tsukune laughed when he saw how excited Mizore got over the animals. They saw the zebras, giraffes, hyenas, and elephants. Mizore reached into her purse and withdrew a new sucker. As she unwrapped it and stuck it in her mouth, Tsukune asked, "What do those taste like?"

"They have different flavors. Most of mine are cherry but a few others get thrown…HOT!" Mizore shouted pulling the sucker out of her mouth and causing the other visitors to stop and stare.

Tsukune looked at the sucker. It was a brilliant orange color. Mizore was trying to cool off her burnt tongue. He reached into Mizore's purse and pulled out a new sucker. He unwrapped it and examined it. This sucker looked like it was surrounded by ice with a cherry red color center. He handed it to Mizore who immediately threw it into her mouth. She sighed in relief as her body temperature dropped even though she felt flushed since the moment she entered the Human World.

"What happened?" Tsukune asked.

"Mr. Amai, the candy man in my village, threw one of the guys suckers in my order again. Stupid prank." Mizore said and continued to explain when she caught Tsukune's confused look. "As you know there are two types of snow fairies. The Yuki-Onna and the Yuki-Otoko. Well Snow Fairies are one of the few monster races who, no matter what race we females pair off with, will never produce a Monstrel. For example my mother is a full fledge Snow Fairy. My father on the other hand is a third generation Human with the ability to withstand freezing temperatures. Unfortunately some of our men have a genetic defect and can't withstand the cold. So Mr. Amai created the Heat suckers. As for the prank, he throws a few heat suckers into my order as payback. When I was five, I came into my powers early and accidently froze his Siberian husky. No harm came to him but Mr. Amai has never let me live it down."

Mizore threw the Heat sucker in the trash can. She walked away from Tsukune and went to look at the lions, which were basking in the sunlight. Two hours passed before Tsukune heard Mizore's stomach growl. Tsukune laughed when Mizore put her hand on her stomach.

""Let's get something to eat." Tsukune suggested.

"Ok."

The couple walked hand in hand to the Zoo's restaurant. Tsukune had a simple cheese burger and Mizore had an enormous banana split all to herself. After lunch it was time for Tsukune to lead Mizore to the exhibit Takamura was at. Takamura was standing next the penguin exhibit with 2 large buckets filled with fish.

"How is your day going so far?" Takamura asked. "I hope everything is going well."

"Yes it is." Tsukune responded.

"Well here you are Miss Shirayuki." Takamura handed her a pair of yellow rubber kitchen gloves. "I understand you love Arctic animals. Well today your boyfriend set it up so you can interact with them some of them. Unfortunately you cannot get into this exhibit while we are open but the other one you can."

Mizore took the gloves and put them on. She picked up a fish and lightly tossed it into the pit it landed in the water with a small splash. Mizore giggled as the swarm of penguins dove into the water after it. Mizore picked up another one and tossed it into the pit and watched as the flock swam towards it. She continued to do this until both buckets were empty. Tsukune noticed that Mizore looked like she was sunburnt.

"Mizore are you ok? You are kind of red." Tsukune asked with concern.

"I'm fine. Just a little overheated. My sucker ran out while I was feeding the penguins." Mizore replied as she took the gloves off.

Mizore reached into her bag and withdrew another sucker.

"Well if you are alright we need to take the monorail to the other side of the park." Takamura said.

The monorail was right behind the penguin exhibit. They rode the rail to the east side of the park and walked the five minutes to the other Arctic exhibit. Tsukune looked relieved Mizore gasped when she saw the animal inside the exhibit. It was a group of 6 polar bears four adults and two cubs.

"Ok Tsukune, spill. Who told you?" Mizore asked.

"Your mother. Why?"

"Mother you promised." Mizore muttered.

"Promised?" Tsukune asked.

"Remember that little boy I told you about?"

"Yes."

"Before I told him what I was, he told me about the zoo. From then on I've always wanted to see a polar bear. My mother has always known about that desire.

"If you follow me I'll take you around back and get you two set up." Takamura said.

The two followed Takamura.

Mizore spoke up. "So what did the Huangs do for you?"

"They saved my life."

"Can we ask how?" Tsukune asked.

"A soul stealer was going to kill me for my gift. See my great-great grandmother was a Nature Fairy. She could talk to animals. Well she married a human and the gift was passed down through two generations. It skipped my mother though and went straight to me. I can command the animals. Anyway this soul stealer was going to kill me for my gift and it just so happens that the Huang family was taking their kids to the zoo. They defeated the monster and I am in their debt."

"Oh. Wow." Tsukune said.

Takamura opened a large door in the back of the exhibit and allowed Mizore and Tsukune in first before he entered with the bear's lunch. As Tsukune and Mizore stepped into the habitat, a cub wandered over to the two strangers to investigate.

"Her name is Akira." Takamura said. "You can pick her up. The parents won't attack."

Mizore picked up the small white bundle of fur, amazed at how light and how soft her down coat was. It was then that Akira's mother came to investigate the two newcomers. After making sure the strangers wouldn't hurt her cubs, Miyuki turned around and walked away allowing the visitors to walk further into the enormous exhibit. Takamura went to the feeding area and dumped the buckets of meat onto the ground. Mizore on the other hand watched as a male bear climbed out of the pool that lead underneath the exhibit. She discretely changed the water droplets the bear was shaking off into snowflakes and giggled slightly as they landed on her bare skin. She walked through the slick terrain and interacted with the polar bears even though there was a huge crowd gathering at the railing above her. Tsukune held back with Takamura. Mizore was playing with Akira near the water's edge when her brother, Cyrus, pounced on Mizore causing both Mizore and Cyrus to fall into the frigid water. When Mizore regained her senses she found herself on the concrete bottom of the pool. She saw the blurry shapes of the visitors watching the polar bears swim through thick glass. She waived briefly, pushed off the bottom and swam towards the surface. When Mizore broke through the surface she noticed that Tsukune was waiting near the edge for her looking like he was about to jump in. She reached for his hand when she was pulled back under. Seconds later Miyuki barreled past Tsukune and jumped into the water to save her cub.

‡‡‡‡

When Mizore went under she felt like some invisible force was holding her down. She started struggling against the iron grip. She knew she only had a short period of time before her air supply was cut off.

"Keep struggling. But Water Spirits are practically invincible in our element. This is where you will die fairy." A voice gurgled in her ear.

Mizore continued to struggle against her captor's iron grip as her lungs burned for air. She heard a dull splash above her and felt the water spirit's grip loosen slightly. She used this small opportunity to transform and freeze the water and the spirit around her. She repulsed the ice and it shattered killing the demon. The last thing Mizore remembered was hitting the concrete bottom and a faint splash above her before her world went black.

‡‡‡‡

As Mizore came to, she found herself coughing up water near the edge of the pool. She finally noticed Tsukune's worried face hovering above her.

"Are you ok?" Tsukune said as Mizore tried to catch her breath.

"Ye-Yeah. I'm fine thank you for rescuing me."

"I'm glad to see you are alright." Tsukune said before sneezing.

"Oh, dear. Let's get you two dried off." Takamura said walking back into the exhibit carrying two towels.

‡‡‡‡

Mizore and Tsukune were looking at the Flamingos a few hours later when it was time to get changed and head back to the car. Takamura gave them spare uniforms to wear while their clothes dried. The only good thing the dip in the freezing water did was return Mizore's skin back to its beautiful snowy white color. They headed back to the employee break area and found Takamura waiting for them clothes in hand.

"Your clothes are finally dry." Takamura said handing the folded clothes to Tsukune. "You may use the rooms if you would like to change back."

Ten minutes later the couple thanked Takamura and left the zoo.

"Mizore, do you want to go for a walk in the park before we head back to the car?"

"Sure, Tsukune." Mizore said clinging to Tsukune's arm.

They walked a little ways into Ueno Park and decided to rest on an empty park bench. Tsukune thought now was as good a time as any.

"You really scared me back in the Polar Bear exhibit Mizore. For a moment I thought I had lost you."

"I'm sorry I made you worry, Tsukune."

Tsukune took the box Ruby gave him that morning out of his pocket. "I have something for you, Mizore. Your mother gave it to Ruby a few days ago."

Tsukune opened the box and revealed a small hairclip. Mizore gasped when she saw its contents. The hairclip was in the shape of a snowflake with a heart cut out of the center. The entire thing was made of moonstone.

"My mother's promise clip. It is a symbol saying that a Yuki-Onna is taken." Mizore explained.

Tsukune took the clip out of the box and handed it to Mizore. She clipped it to her hair right above her ear.

"You look beautiful Mizore."

Light pink stained Mizore's cheeks, she removed the sucker from her mouth and leaning forward she quickly kissed Tsukune before moving away from him.

"Tsukune, I-I-I…" Mizore stuttered.

Tsukune leaned forward and put his finger to her lips. "I know. You don't have to say anything."

Tsukune returned Mizore's quick kiss with a slower more passionate one. Tsukune was surprised how cool her breath was. As the two parted a small fog appeared between Mizore and Tsukune. Mizore giggled slightly and sighed in content. However Tsukune looked concerned and put his hand on her forehead.

"Mizore, are you ok? You are really warm."

"I'm fine. I'm just a little overheated again."

"Ok. Well let's get back to the manor. The sooner we get back the better I'll feel." Tsukune said.

"Ok."

After a few minutes the two started to head back to the car.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

As the car entered the driveway dark clouds rolled across the amber sky and thunder sounded in the distance. When Tsukune opened the front door he heard another door slam shut somewhere on the second floor. He put that to the back of his mind as Moka's voice called to him from the living room.

"Tsukune, Mizore, why are you back so early? Mizore, what happened?" Moka asked when she saw the new sunburn on Mizore's face.

"I'm fine. Just overheated." Mizore said annoyance clear in her voice. "I'm going to go bathe."

Mizore turned around and stumbled. Thankfully Tsukune caught her before she fell.

"Ruby could you um…"

"Yes, I'll help her. Go talk with the others. We'll be back in a few." Ruby replied before helping Mizore up the stairs.

"Hey girls what did you do today?" Tsukune asked sitting down next to Kurumu on the love seat.

"Slept." Kurumu said with a yawn. "Or at least tried to but I keep having nightmares."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Did Yukari make any headway on the mystery ingredient?"

"No, but she looked like she was on to something and ran off about a minute before you walked through the door." Kurumu answered as she curled up and put her head on Tsukune's shoulder.

Thunder clapped this time closer to the manor and rain started to fall.

"Why is it raining? I thought we were under a barrier."

"We are, however Mom loves the snow and rain, so she had the barrier reflect the sky in the nearest town." Moka replied. "Ava told me earlier."

Kurumu breathing slowed and she relaxed causing her head to slip off of Tsukune's shoulder. Tsukune caught Kurumu and set her head in his lap. He could tell the dream demon had fallen asleep. Moka felt a small twinge of jealously but let it go because Kurumu wasn't sleeping well.

"I think Kurumu is asleep. So what did you do today, Moka?"

"Not much, I explored the manor some more. I found a few reflections I like. I love the one of the top of Mt. Fuji." Moka said.

Moka and Tsukune talked for a bit longer when Mizore and Ruby came back down. Mizore looked better but her cheeks were still a bit red.

"I see you are looking better." Tsukune observed.

"Yes, Ruby made me take an ice bath. Well I guess it was nicer then the dip in the polar bear exhibit."

"Wait. Polar Bear exhibit? Explain Mizore." Moka almost demanded.

Mizore sat in one of the three recliners and started telling Moka and Ruby about her date with Tsukune when an older gentleman stepped into the spacious living room.

"Miss Akashiya, dinner is ready in the dining room for you and your guests." The servant said before turning and walking away.

"Shall we go eat?" Moka asked the others.

"Yes." Ruby, Mizore, and Tsukune said together.

"Should we wake sleeping beauty?" Ruby asked.

"No but give me a minute. I need to get free." Tsukune said as he gently extracted himself from the sleeping monster. "I'll go get Yukari. Go and start without me."

When Tsukune reached Yukari's room, he found the door cracked open and the lights off. Lightening flashed through the sky and thunder rolled once again. Then Tsukune noticed the room had changed. The bed was shifted to the front wall and the back wall now contained a large window. That's all Tsukune could make out in the dark room.

"That's weird. Where is Yukari?" Tsukune said activating his Yokai Detection ability. "That's even weirder. Yukari is blocking her aura. Oh well, I guess she will appear when she gets hungry."

Tsukune went back to the girls and down to dinner.

‡‡‡‡

The next morning Tsukune found Ruby waiting outside his bedroom. She looked like something heavy was weighing on her mind.

"Good morning Ruby. Is something wrong?" Tsukune asked.

Ruby nodded before saying in a small voice "I'm sorry. I was a bad girl."

Tears started to swell in her light pink eyes.

"I don't understand."

Ruby looked down and refused to meet Tsukune's confused gaze.

"I was a bad girl. The day before yesterday Moka came to me and somehow managed to extract what you were doing for her date. I'm sorry please don't be angry."

Tsukune knew Ruby was asking to be punished but he would never hit a girl, even though Ruby was probably hoping for that.

"Don't worry Ruby. I'm not mad just a little disappointed but not mad. I only told you part of the date. I planned for something like this. Only Fang Fang and I know the whole date." Tsukune said.

The human turned on his heal and walked towards the stairs smiling slightly when he heard a small groan escape Ruby's lips. Moka was waiting for him in the kitchen wearing the same dress she wore the day she taught him how to detect Yokai. The only difference was that he decided to wear a polo shirt and shorts instead of a sweat suit.

"You might want to say something or at least close your mouth before you start drooling." Ruby said coming up behind Tsukune.

Tsukune shook his head slightly and spoke "M-Moka, you look beautiful."

"Thanks." Moka blushed.

"Yukari, where were you last night?" Tsukune asked when he saw the young witch eating breakfast.

"I was um… I was…I was working on a project." Yukari said.

"Why don't I believe you? Anyway we will go after breakfast ok Moka?" Tsukune asked sitting down to eat.

"Ok Tsukune."

"Morning everyone." Kurumu walked into the kitchen still wearing yesterday's clothes.

"Slept on the couch I see." Mizore teased.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up while you can, Mizzy."

The light pink color staining her cheeks, that still slightly worried Tsukune, turned candy apple red at the sound of her childhood nickname. "H-h-how do you know that? No one outside the Land of the Yuki-Onna knows about that."

Kurumu thought about it for a minute "I don't really know. Your dream must have been one of the ones I fought through."

"Fought? What do you mean?" Moka asked.

"I remember falling asleep on Tsukune's shoulder and then watching some kid fail a test in his underwear when something was trying to pull me away from the dream. Well, I turned around to see what it was and I saw this person covered in shadows. I fought him off through several dreams and one of the dreams I went through was in a place filled with fog and a grown man calling out for Mizzy and a 5 year old girl laughed and said 'Daddy my name is Miz-o-way." then I wound up back in my own body about 5 minutes ago." Kurumu said.

When Yukari heard this, the look on her face told Tsukune that she had discovered something about Kurumu's mysterious nightmares; but before he could ask Ava appeared in the doorway.

"Mr. Aono, can I have a moment of your time please?"

"Sure." Tsukune got up and followed Ava out into the hall.

"This was Akasha's favorite piece. I've seen the other three receive some type of jewelry and I think you should give it to Miss Akashiya today." Ava explained before giving Tsukune a long thin black box.

"Thank you, Ava." Tsukune said taking the box and put it in his pocket.

He turned around walked back into the kitchen to get Moka.

"Are you ready Moka?" Tsukune asked.

"Yes." Moka said throwing the cloth napkin down on her plate and getting up.

Tsukune led Moka out to the car waiting to take them to their date.

‡‡‡‡

The car ride was short and when they arrived Moka saw Fang Fang near a very colorful hot air balloon in the middle of a large field. The balloon held the Huang family crest.

"Hi Fang Fang," Moka said.

"Hey Moka, Tsukune, how are you two?"

"We are doing just fine. You?" Tsukune replied.

"I'm fine. So shall we get started?"

"Sure."

"Ok, so this balloon is completely magical. It will take you to your destination before bringing you back to the manor. Have fun today." Fang Fang explained

Fang Fang handed Moka a very large envelope making Tsukune wonder what she had asked for.

"Well hop in." Said Fang Fang opening the basket door.

Tsukune held out his hand to the vampire standing before him. "Are you ready to go?"

"N-No, I-I really don't like heights." Moka said backing away a little.

"Nonsense!" Fang Fang said pushing Moka into the basket. "Koko told us you love heights."

"H-Hey!" Moka stumbled into Tsukune's arms.

With Moka distracted by Tsukune, Fang Fang closed and locked the door. As soon as the door was latched, the balloon slowly rose off the ground. Moka and Tsukune watched as Fang Fang got smaller and smaller. Moka finally remembered that Tsukune still had ahold of her and forcefully wiggled out of his arms. After an hour of silence Tsukune finally spoke.

"Relax Moka. If anyone will mal intentions comes within a mile of this balloon I'll know. Ever since those two monsters, in every sense of the word, tried to rape Yukari, I've had my Yokai Detector extended to its maximum range. Plus I don't think anyone would be stupid enough to attack a Huang Family balloon carrying two vampires."

"I'm not looking for monsters" Moka said coldly.

"I know." Tsukune said before sighing. "Moka, please tell me what's wrong. You have been almost cold to me ever since I made my choice."

"That's what my problem is! You chose all of us! You're just a bad as my father! A womanizer." Moka glanced out the balloon so she didn't have to see Tsukune's hurtful gaze. "Oh wow! Tsukune did you plan for us to fly over Mt. Fuji?"

"Yes actually this is where we are landing for a while." The moment Tsukune said that the balloon started to descend.

Tsukune slipped on a lightweight jacket and offered one to Moka who declined. The balloon touched down on the snowy top of the famous mountain.

"So why are we landing here?" Moka asked.

"Lunch." Tsukune said as he reached over the edge of the basket to unlock the door. "This restaurant has the perfect view of Tokyo's horizon."

Moka looked around and finally saw a small building sitting about a hundred yards away. Tsukune lead the way to the small building's front door. As Tsukune opened the door, noise spilled into the snowy outside. The diner was packed with foreign tourists. Tsukune allow Moka to enter before entering himself. A waitress sat the couple down near a window containing the view Tsukune told Moka about earlier. The waitress took their orders and left the couple to their own vices. Moka was entranced by the view. She loved being so high up. Even as a little girl she was always climbing the towers of her father's castle-like mansion.

Tsukune looked around the diner and saw that the theme revolved around the samurai of ancient Japan. Looking around he also notice a group of six high school football players that were staring back at Tsukune. He didn't put much thought into it due to his black/grey hair and heterochromia eyes, he got lots of weird looks when he was in the human world but he never let that bother him. His mind was weighed down with the comment Moka said earlier.

"Do…do you really think of me as a womanizer, Moka?" Tsukune asked waking Moka from her daydream.

Moka glared at Tsukune and responded. "You have four other women in your life. What do you think?"

"Moka, I don't want to fight today. Look I still stand by what I said on that plane over a year ago. You and the others are very precious to me. However unlike the others you hold a very special place in my heart. You were my first friend when I first arrived at Yokai Academy. You protected me and even saved my life a few times. You are my best friend. I don't care if we remain friends or become a couple as long as I'm around you I'm happy. The truth will always remain the same I…I love you." Tsukune said.

Moka's heart started to race in her chest as she tried to keep from blushing.

"Thank you." Tsukune said as the waitress set their orders down on the table.

"I don't understand." Moka said half way through their meal.

"What don't you understand?"

"How can you be in love with me? I destroyed your future when I gave you the curse you now carry. You should hate me for turning you into a monster but yet you don't. I almost took your life twice and yet you love me anyway. I just don't understand how you can say you love me." Moka explained.

"What you call a curse I call a blessing. Because of you I can now protect my loved ones. I have never blamed you for saving my life and I never will."

"I thought by now you would know your place." Moka said.

"I do know my place. My place is right here next to you and the others. But do you know yours?"

"I'll…I'll be right back I need to use the restroom." Moka said.

A chill ran up Tsukune's spine as Moka got up. He grabbed ahold of her wrist and then just as fast let it go. Moka heard Tsukune mutter something but the only word she thought he said was_ 'Adamant_'.

"What?"

"Nothing. Hurry back." Tsukune replied.

Moka started to walk away but felt kind of funny. Like someone tied lead balls to her ankles however she ignored it as went to the washroom. Two of the football players got up and left. A few minutes later the other four left as well. The leader of the group passed by Tsukune's table.

"My name is Sorin. If you want to see your girlfriend again come out side. You have five minutes." The guy said.

Tsukune waited for the guy to leave before throwing 4000 yen on the table. As he walked towards the door Tsukune removed his jacket. He walked outside and was immediately ambushed by two of the attackers. One grabbed his left arm the other grabbed his right and together they lead Tsukune around to the back of the diner and into the crater of the dormant volcano. Tsukune dropped his jacket at the edge of the crater.

Moka was right in the center of the crater being held captive by a troll. His giant thumb rested underneath her chin. Tsukune noticed that Moka's eyes were filled with panic. With Moka's hands pinned to her side in the troll's grip, her vampiric powers were on complete lockdown. Tsukune felt the prick of a needle at the back of his neck and something was injected into him making him feel weaker.

"Don't worry, you were injected with a poison that unsyncs your yokai to the yokai of your Rosario. In other words, you can't access your vampire powers. Although it's not like you can do anything anyway. But none the less, unless you want our big friend to snap your girlfriend's neck I wouldn't try anything." Sorin said as he allowed the troll to pick the prisoner up in his free hand.

"You guys are ex-Fairy Tale members." Tsukune stated as he put two and two together. The troll had his hand wrapped around Tsukune's waist leaving his arms free from the vice-like grip.

"Yes, however a new objective needs a new name. We are no longer called Fairy Tale. Now we, survivors, are called Story Book and our goal is to destroy the ones who brought down Fairy Tale. For the past year we have had spies all around you reporting information back to our leader. We know everything."

Tsukune muttered something and his conversion chambers flashed.

"What was that?" Sorin asked.

"Nothing. My conversion chambers flash in the sunlight when the sun hits them just right. See the tan marks on my arms. They are from the sun hitting the conversion chambers. They don't work anymore. My blood destroyed them." Tsukune said.

"Ok. Just remember no funny business."

_"__So they don't know about that."_ Tsukune thought. "Alright, I'm a very busy person and I don't have all day so how about we make things go by faster. Unless you want to die, you will release both me and my girl, you will allow us to walk away, and you won't follow us."

Sorin started to laugh, "You are in no position to be making demands. I know all about you."

"Really? I bet I can take you down in this ragged human form."

Sorin really started to laugh. "That's too funny, all of your powers are locked, you can't access any vampire abilities. A mere human, beating me? HA!"

"You are right, I can't access my vampire abilities, but you are wrong about me being totally powerless. I am no ordinary human. I've been modified."

"You're joking." Sorin said as his face paled.

"Now I will give you three chances to let us go." Tsukune said.

"Ayato, snap her neck." Sorin commanded.

The troll flicked his thumb however Moka's head refused to move. Ayato tried several times before stating "I can't boss. Her head won't move."

"Did I forget to mention that I can control the elements that make up my body? And that as long as I'm touching someone before I activate an element I can control the element in their body as well? Elemental Conversion: Fire." The brown streaks on his right arm were colored over as red took its place. Tsukune felt his body temperature rise rapidly. "Strike one."

"Crush her then." Sorin commanded.

Ayato squeezed Moka trying to crush her slender body to no avail.

Tsukune held up his left arm, "Earth is the perfect defense. When it's activated and amplified, every cell in Moka's body turned to diamond. I call it my _Adamant Barrier_." Tsukune lowered his left arm and slightly raised his right arm. "Strike two. Amplify."

Tsukune felt his body's electrical impulse magnify. He splayed his fingers and watched as blue-white bolts of electricity flew between his fingers. "Last chance, otherwise your friend here will receive the shock of his life."

Sorin smiled at this statement before pointing out a flaw in his opponent's plan. "Now I know you're bluffing. Sure you could shock my subordinate but you would also fry your girlfriend. Ayato, crush him instead."

"Strike three. Diamond doesn't conduct electricity." Tsukune put his hand down. "_Tonnerre!_"

Lightening shot out of every pore of his body zapping the massive troll. The troll's hands tightened around their two captives. Tsukune felt three of his ribs crack and felt one puncture his lung. The attack only lasted a few seconds and when the lightening died down, the troll collapsed and his hands relaxed. Tsukune thought he heard a faint scream and looked to Moka. Putting it to the back of his mind, Tsukune pulled himself out of Ayato's hand then went to help Moka. After making sure she was alright he turned and pointed his first two fingers at one of the last two henchmen.

"_Ionic Whip!_" lightening shot out of Tsukune's fingertips and struck the first henchman.

The lightening stayed connected to Tsukune's hand as he redirected his sight to the new target. He brought his hand up then reached out forcing the lightening to strike the last henchman. As the lightening died down Tsukune set his attention to Sorin who was trying to climb out of the crater. Tsukune darted the fifty feet that separated him and Sorin. Tsukune grabbed ahold of Sorin's shirt and threw him backwards towards the group of fallen henchmen. Sorin landed near Ayato. Tsukune powered down the conversion chamber holding Earth, releasing the barrier surrounding Moka. He started walking back over to the center of the crater, grabbed Sorin by the front of his shirt and slammed him into Ayato's side. Moka caught the look in Tsukune's eyes as he passed her. The cold look in Tsukune's eyes frightened her but she had never felt safer. Moka tried to move but found that her muscles were somehow frozen.

"Ok Sorin here is how this is going to work. I'm gonna ask a few questions and you are going to give me the answers. If I feel like you are lying…well let's just say; don't lie. Now has Storybook been behind the few attacks that happened this week?"

"Y-y-y-yes." Sorin replied.

"Who told you where we would be?"

"I don't know. NO, REALLY I DON'T KNOW!" Sorin flinched as a fist stopped inches away from his face. "I received a text message a few days ago telling me to be here today if I wanted revenge."

"Last question, is Storybook the ones responsible for Kurumu's nightmares?"

"If she is the Succubus then yes. However, no one knows who is behind it. Some say it's a Dream Walker or a demon of fear but there is one constant in each theory. Rumors state that a witch is helping the other person out. I personally think it's one of her own kind." Sorin said trying to swallow the fear rising in him.

"Good." Tsukune said releasing Sorin, "Consider this a warning. If you ever come near my family again, you won't get away so easily."

Tsukune put one finger in the center of Sorin's chest and released one last attack. Sorin collapsed as Tsukune powered down the last element. Tsukune's body temperature rose causing nausea to wash over him forcing him to his hands and knees. The modified human coughed and the lunch he had eaten half an hour earlier forced its way up.

Moka, finally able to move, rushed over to Tsukune. "Tsukune, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Moka." Tsukune replied getting up. "That was a perfectly good meal. Wasted. What about you? Are you ok?"

"I'm ok. What happened?"

"That was a side effect of my elemental ability from my modified human form. Each element that I use has a side effect. Earth is paralysis and Fire is heat exhaustion. I don't know all the details of what happens I just know that it does. Are you ready to go?" Tsukune said as felt his Rosario realign with his yokai allowing him access to his ultimate power once again.

Moka nodded and followed Tsukune out of the crater. "B-But how did you do that? When they injected me, I was basically that feeble girl I was when we first met. I couldn't use any of my yokai. How were you able to?"

"The Rosarios were designed to lock our Shinso powers away and suppress our natural vamperic yokai. With me, I am reverted back to my human self because my vamperic powers are derived from the Shinso powers. With the cross on, I am just a modified human." Tsukune explained as they walked.

When they reached Tsukune's jacket he picked it up and put it back on, checking for the box containing Moka's gift. He took Moka's hand and guided her back to the balloon. As soon as the door was latched the balloon took off. Tsukune fiddled with a small cooler in the corner that Moka didn't notice before. Tsukune retrieved a small bottle of mouth wash and swished some around in his mouth before spitting it out over the edge of the basket. Moka remained quiet lost in thought. She was even more confused than ever now. Here before her stood a mere human. This human who protected her not once but twice and who didn't blame her for turning him into a monster. Memories flooded her mind as she tried to see when he had finally stolen her heart.

Eventually Moka spoke.

"Tsu…Tsukune, I'm sorry for what I said. About you being a womanizer. You're not. I was just bitter. I have been bitter to the world for the last five or six years. I was angry with my mother for leaving me, I was bitter towards the monster world for sealing me away, and I was bitter towards the Human race for bullying me in middle school. But then two years ago you started to melt my icy heart and I grew scared."

"What are you scared of, Moka?" Tsukune asked.

"I'm scared that if I fell in love with a human then I would become shunned from the Shuzen family. But more than that, I am terrified of being one of the 50% that loses their child." Moka looked at Tsukune briefly before continuing. "Do you know what the offspring of a vampire and a human is called?"

"No."

"They are called Dhampires and because they are half vampire, full blooded vampires tend to shun them from their clans." Moka withdrew a small picture from the small purse she had with her "I found this in the master bedroom a few nights ago."

She showed Tsukune. The picture contained two girls; one was a much younger version of Moka about six or seven. The other girl was about the same age as Moka. She had curly blond hair and violet eyes that were tinted red. On her right wrist was a small silver bracelet connected by a small lock. In the picture, the girls were playing under a large cherry blossom tree.

"Her name was Samantha Kale; she was a cousin of mine and my best friend. Her father was a vampire and her mother was human. My family shunned her and the only time we got to play was when my mom took me to the human world. This was the last time we got to play together before she got sick. Two years later, when I was 8, she died. Even though she wore a Holy Lock it still didn't prevent her blood from consuming her body. Some Dhampires are born with human bodies and Vampiric blood and after a while the blood will kill them. And that is what terrifies me about having a child with a human. Genetically you're human so our child will be a Dhampire." Moka gasped slightly as Tsukune's arms wrapped themselves around her chest.

"The future will always be a mystery but no matter what happens I know that we can overcome any obstacle together." Tsukune said.

Tsukune released Moka and took a step back. Moka finally met Tsukune's eyes and decided that now was as good a time as any. Pulling the box Ava gave him earlier, Tsukune presented it to Moka. Inside was a bracelet. The branch-like links were made of silver. At the end of every branch was a cherry blossom flower made of pink tourmaline. Even though it looked like it was just recently shined the bracelet looked like it held the secrets of five lifetimes.

"Tsukune, it's beautiful."

"Apparently it was your mother's."

Moka stared at the bracelet for a while. Tsukune watched as Moka slowly shifted back into the warm girl that he grew to love.

"Tsukune? Cou…Could you ask me what you asked before I got kidnapped again?"

"I know my place but do you know yours?" Tsukune asked once again.

"Here; my place is here."

After that the balloon was quiet. But unlike the tension filled silence earlier that day, this was comforting. Moka watched the ground pass by when cherry blossom petals filled her vision. She looked in the direction they were flying from and saw an ocean of cherry blossom trees.

"What is this place?" Moka asked.

"This is the border to Bloodriver Manor." Tsukune said as colors started to fly past them .

_"__This is the perfect place to ask him."_ Moka thought.

"Um… Tsukune, the others and I have been talking and we want to ask you a question."

"Ok. What is it?"

"Would you consider moving into the manor with me and the girls? I want to follow my mother's wishes. I'm sure by now you noticed the change in Yukari's room."

"Moka, I would love to move in to the manor."

The colors surrounding them got faster and faster then suddenly they stopped and looming in front of them was the manor.

"Tsukune I had a wonderful day, but I have one more question to ask you. Are you gonna kiss me or not?" Moka asked.

Tsukune didn't give it a second thought. He gently grabbed Moka's arms and pulled her close. He tilted Moka's head up and quickly glanced into the red eyes that were flecked with little green flakes before closing the small gap in between them. As Tsukune's lips touched his first love's; he closed his eyes as a bright light enveloped Moka. When the light vanished, Tsukune broke the kiss.

"Thank you." Moka whispered.

"You're welcome." Tsukune turned around to face the Manor. "Huh?"

As the Manor got closer Tsukune noticed a small figure pacing back and forth on the roof top. The moment Tsukune activated his Aura Detection ability, Yukari's worry filled aura slammed into him. Two minutes later the balloon landed on the roof of Bloodriver Manor and Yukari ran up to them. Tsukune could tell by Yukari's puffy face she had been crying.

"Yukari, what's wrong?" Tsukune asked.

"Ruby...she…she…she's dying!" Yukari cried before burying her face into Tsukune's shirt.

After several minutes of trying to detach himself from Yukari, Tsukune bolted for the door leading into the house using his Detection ability to guide him to his precious gem.

**+Hey all, I'm back and this time I'll try to keep up. hope I still have some fans out there.**

**++I have finally caught up to where the original version left off. That being said, as some of you might notice, especially in this chapter (Chapter 10), I might have missed a correction when changing Outer Moka to being just Inner Moka.**

**+++Please R&amp;R and I will be hurrying through chapter 11!**


End file.
